MAFIA WEDDING
by matarinegan
Summary: Hanya mengisahkan tentang keseharian seorang Crazy Rich Man tampan yang kejam dan bengis. Kehidupannya di penuhi dengan bencian terhadap saudara-saudara tirinya. Serta Rich Man yang mendambakan kehadiran cinta sejati didalam hidupnya yang menyedihkan./ "Setelah kau mengetahui semuanya. Bersumpahlah padaku, jika kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan dariku!" chap 11 up 11 maret 2019
1. MAFIA WEDDING 1

[ Summary : Hanya mengisahkan tentang keseharian seorang Crazy Rich Man tampan yang kejam dan bengis. Kehidupannya di penuhi dengan bencian terhadap saudara-saudara tirinya. Serta Rich Man yang mendambakan kehadiran cinta sejati didalam hidupnya yang menyedihkan./ "Setelah kau mengetahui semuanya. Bersumpahlah padaku, jika kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan dariku!!!" / "Ketahuilah jika aku sangat mencintaimu]

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Suka-suka Ega,

(Naruto Sakura)

 **MAFIA WEDDING**

"Apa aku sudah tampan?"

"Maaf tapi kau masih tetap terlihat jelek, meskipun sudah memakai riasan makeUp dan baju-baju bagus yang mahal!"

KLEK!

Suara katup pistol terdengar. Senjata api itu teracung begitu saja kearah pelipis seorang pria yang duduk santai sambil membaca koran.

"Kau mau mati?"

"Jangan kotori tanganmu dengan membunuhku... Pergi sana, lamar wanitamu! Kau itu menggangguku saja tau!..." Usir lelaki berambut orange yang masih asik menggulirkan kedua matanya guna membaca satu-persatu kata yang tercetak di kertas koran itu. Setelah tadi ia sempat melirik sekilas pria yang bicara padanya.

"Kau menyebaklan!"

Lelaki berambut pirang cerah itu menyimpan kembali senjata apinya di kantung sebelah dalam jas hitam yang dipakainya. Diacuhkan oleh kakaknya membuat naluri membunuhnya jadi melemah. Seperti tidak ada tantangan saja!

"Jangan lupa kau harus tersenyum padanya. Dia mungkin akan takut jika melihat wajah datarmu yang jahat dan menyeramkan itu!"

Akhirnya lelaki itu berdiri. Namanya Yahiko, ia adalah saudara tiri dari pria berambut pirang pemilik senjata api tadi.

Yahiko merapikan rambut adiknya, dan menarik lurus kerah kemeja hitam polos yang dipakai oleh adiknya.

Sedangkan pria yang dipermak itu, hanya mendengus sekilas dan membiarkan jemari-jemari saleh kakaknya bekerja mempercantik penampilannya.

"Jangan membuatku bertambah gugup!... Aku takut, nanti dia malah akan menolakku karena aku ini jelek!"

Raut wajah angkuhnya seketika menghilang, digantikan dengan kesenduan yang bisa membuat siapa'pun iba menatap wajah memelasnya.

"Jangan cemas, berikan saja kesan terbaikmu... Buat dia terpesona dengan sikap romantismu... Aku yakin dia akan luluh, meskipun kau itu pria jelek yang kaku Naruto..."

"Apa kau tau? Terlalu jujur, bisa membuatmu mati muda ditanganku!" Desis si-lelaki pirang.

"Pstt!!... Kau memang malaikat pencabut nyawaku... Kapanpun aku siap mati ditanganmu. Tapi, sebelum aku mati... Aku ingin sekali melihat adikku ini bahagia. Aku ingin melihatmu berdiri gagah di altar bersama wanita yang kau cintai. Mau aku antar kau melamar dia sekarang?"

Yahiko menepuk-nepuk pundak lebar lelaki bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu. Sebuah guratan senyum tulus terukir di wajahnya, guna memberikan pecutan semangat pada sang adik.

"Aku akan terlihat seperti pengecut jika kau mengantarku untuk bertemu dengannya. Susul saja aku ke sana lima menit setelah aku pergi!..."

"Kau pikir aku tidak punya pekerjaan! Tau begitu kita berangkat bersama saja..." Sungut Yahiko yang protes dengan ide merepotkan milik adiknya.

Untuk apa juga dirinya menyusul Naruto, jika Yahiko bisa berangkat bersama. Dasar adik sinting!

"Tidak!!!!... Kalau kau mau melihatku, susul saja aku!... Aku tidak mau satu mobil denganmu!" Naruto masih kaku dengan pendiriannya.

Naruto tak mau jika mobil baru yang akan ia pakai untuk jalan-jalan setelah acara lamarannya, di kontaminasi oleh Yahiko. Karena pada dasarnya Naruto agak sentimentil dengan itu.

"Terserah kau saja'lah. Kalau begitu pergilah duluan!!! Kau merepotkan sekali, dasar bocah!..." Yahiko akhirnya mengalah dan mengusir secara kasar tubuh bongsor adiknya. Ia mendorong punggung kokoh itu menuju ke pintu keluar. Yahiko tak mau memperdebatkan, masalah sepele ini lebih lanjut dengan Naruto.

Toh sebenarnya, Yahiko tak keberatan untuk menyusul Naruto dengan sopir jika ia sedang malas menyetir mobilnya sendiri. Ada puluhan sopir pribadi yang siap mengantar Yahiko kemanapun ia ingin pergi.

\--

\--

Ketika Naruto sudah berada dalam sebuah mobil, seorang pelayan rumah memberikannya sebuah bouquet bunga yang sangat besar. Ia menerimanya lalu menyimpannya di jok samping.

Untuk sentuhan akhir dari penghilang rasa resah di hatinya saat ini. Naruto lantas merogoh saku jasnya. Dia memeriksa apakah benda bulat kecil yang tersimpan di dalam kotak perhiasan mungil berwarna merah marron itu masih ada atau tidak.

Setelah dirinya membuka wadah cincin cantik itu. Wajahnya seketika meneduh dan tanpa sadar Naruto jadi senyum-senyum sendiri, ketika membayangkan ada sebuah jari manis mungil yang tersematkan oleh cincin bermahkotakan berlian biru dan dilapisi emas murni seharga 2 miliar itu.

"Ah~... Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memakaikan cincin indah ini padanya, dia pasti akan sangat senang dan terharu!!!" Ucapnya dengan nada semangat.

Mobil'pun berangkat. Naruto mengendarai sebuah mobil klasik nan elegan asal pabrikan negri Inggris, keluaran terbaru di abad ini yakni; Rools-Royce Sweptial seharga 166,2 miliar.

Naruto tak pernah main-main menyiapkan segalanya demi kenyamanan sang pujaan hati, yang akan berkelili kota dengannya nanti.

Rupanya tak hanya keberadaan mobil yang tersohor memiliki predikat harga termahal didunia itu yang menarik perhatian para pengguna jalanan kota Tokyo hari ini.

Melainkan, adanya iring-iringan mobil Range Rover sport hitam yang mengikuti mobil Naruto dari belakang juga menjadi sorotan publik. Karena, iring-iringan mereka menguasai hampir setengah dari jalur jalanan umum yang ada di kota saat semuanya serempak melintas begitu cepat dan bringas.

Tak seorang'pun yang berani menghentika iring-iringan mobil mewah pemilik plat nomor berwarna putih dengan tulisan TKY 1 NKZ itu. Semua penduduk kota tau jika plat nomor putih itu adalah hak paten dari ratusan kendaraan pribadi milik keluarga Mafia kaya raya penguasa kota Tokyo dan bahkan mereka adalah Mafia yang juga menguasai pasar gelap terbesar di jalur perdagangan Jepang dan Amerika.

Mereka juga adalah keluarga yang kedudukannya digadang-gadang bahkan 7 tingkat lebih tinggi dari pemerintah Jepang. Penduduk bumi mengenalnya dengan sebutan klan Namikaze, klan ini mewarisi keturunan keluarga Mafia terhormat dan sangat ditakuti oleh seluruh dunia di abad ini.

\--

\--

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya secara perlahan di sebuah desa yang masih sangat asri, dan jauh dari kesan hiruk pikuk perkotaan.

Bahkan, Naruto tak merasa keberatan untuk menginjakan kakinya yang berbalut sepatu kulit hitam mengkilap, diatas rerumputan pendek yang menjadi karpet alami tempatnya berpijak. Sekaligus menjadi tempat baginya untuk menjemput sang pujaan hati.

Barisan puluhan bodyguard langsung mengamankan tempat itu. Bagi mereka kemunculan Tuan Mudanya di tempat terbuka seperti ini, bisa mengundang ancaman berbahaya yang dapat melenyapkan majikannya seketika.

Karena bukan rahasia lagi, jika setiap anggota keluarga Namikaze telah menjadi buroran negara dengan kepala mati yang dihargai 1,5 Triliun.

Siapa'pun di dunia ini, pasti akan tergiur untuk melenyapkan salah satu anggota keluarga Mafia Namikaze yang ada.

Apalagi, jika ada kesempatan emas seperti ini, dimana kemunculan Tuan Muda pewaris tahta Mafia sedang berjalan-jalan di areal terbuka tanpa tameng tembok anti peluru atau semacamnya, yang bisa melindungi tubuhnya dari ancaman pembunuhan.

Tanpa menghiraukan kegelisahan bawahannya. Naruto malah berjalan santai dengan menenteng bouquet cantik nan harum yang sengaja ia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya.

Sedari tadi, ia tak mampu menahan senyum manisnya dan detak jantungnya makin menggila saat jarak dirinya semakin dekat dengan seorang wanita yang sudah menunggunyi diatas bukit.

Hembusan angin pedesaan yang menyegarkan mengiringi setiap langkah tegas yang Naruto ambil. Dirinya tidak merasakan kelelahan setelah menanjak cukup tajam guna sampai di puncak dan memberikan kejutan pada wanitanya.

Tempat indah ini sudah menjadi lokasi kencan mereka selama 3 tahun belakangan.

Tepatnya di sebuah desa bernama Konoha, dan wanita beruntung yang akan Naruto pinang adalah putri bungsu dari pemilik perkebunan teh di desa ini.

Namanya Sakura Haruno, wanita cantik yang sangat baik dan rendah hati. Ialah satu-satu orang yang menerima Naruto apa adanya dan Sakura adalah sosok tuan putri yang sempurna untuk Naruto.

\--

\--

Disisi lain, seperti janjinya. Yahiko nampak sudah tiba beberapa menit setelah Naruto naik ke bukit.

Lelaki tampan itu menyusul adiknya dengan membawa sebuah kamera. Ia'pun sama halnya dengan Naruto, meskipun lebih cakap dalam hal bela diri. Tapi tetap saja saudara tiri dari Tuan Muda Namikaze juga mendapatkan perlindungan dari puluhan bodyguard yang ada.

"Kemana adikku pergi?" tanya Yahiko pada salah satu bodyguard Naruto yang menunggui mobil.

"Tuan muda menuju ke bukit yang biasanya, Yahiko-sama..." Jawabnya. Dan Yahiko langsung melesat ke sana, dibarengi oleh bodyguard yang setia mengekor di belakangnya.

\--

Kembali ke sisi Naruto.

Naruto bernapas panjang. Ia tak mau suaranya bergetar ketika akan bicara pada kekasihnya. Karena jujur saja Naruto terlampau gugup dan takut saat ini.

Saat bibir Naruto hendak berucap. Wanita yang memakai gaun ah tidak!

Lebih tepatnya wanita itu memakai sebuah dress cantik berwarna pich pastel, dan di pucuk kepalanya tersematkan sebuah flower crown indah yang terbuat dari bunga asli. Menambah kesan jika wanita itu benar-benar jelmaan dewi dari surga yang rela turun ke bumi untuk dipersunting oleh makhluk beruntung seperti manusia bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Sakura mengikuti instingnya, ia langsung berbalik ketika merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang di belakang tubuhnya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, dimana emerald dan Sapphire-Violetnya dibuat membulat secara bersamaan.

Naruto 1.000 kali lipat, lebih gugup dari yang tadi. Bahkan tanpa diperintah, keringat sebesar popcorn meluncur deras dari pelipisnya.

Padahal udara di desa sangat sejuk, harusnya Naruto tidak sampai bercucuran keringat seperti habis berlari maraton begitu.

"Sakura... Kau tau kalau aku sudah datang?" Tanyanya dengan kikuk.

Kepercayaan dirinya menciut karena inilah moment teromantis pertama yang dilakukannya untuk sang pujaan hati. Itu'pun Naruto mati-matian belajar hal romantis ini dari Yahiko dan kakak angkatnya dirumah.

"Aku tau, kau sudah datang... Kau selalu tepat waktu, dan bau parfummu terlalu mencolok hari ini" Ucap Sakura. Dibarengi senyum senangnya.

Dia tak menyangka jika hari bahagia seperti ini akhirnya tiba juga didalam hidupnya.

Naruto megatakan padanya, jika hari ini ia akan melamar Sakura dan wanita itu sudah menyiapkan hatinya untuk menerima kekasihnya.

Kemarin, Sakura juga sudah berlatih untuk berucap kata _"Iya, aku bersedia"_ latihannya berlangsung sampai larut malam.

Hal itu ia lakukan, sebab Sakura tidak mau mengecewakan Naruto yang sudah berjuang mencintainya selama ini.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku sangat gugup sekali hari ini, sampai - sampai aku salah memakai parfum rasanya... Apa kau tidak menyukai baunya?" Ujar Naruto begitu sungkan untuk pertama kalinya.

"Tidak juga... Rasanya lebih menyegarkan dari biasanya"

"Baguslah jika begitu... Aku takut kau tidak akan suka"

Naruto menatap penuh wajah cantik itu. Ia tidak akan pernah merasa bosan untuk mengagumi karya Tuhan yang telah menciptakan gadis sempurna seperti Sakura. Dan beruntungnya Naruto bisa mendapatkannya sebagai pendamping hidup.

\--

Diam-diam Yahiko merangkak di tanjakan bukit. Dari sana ia bisa mengabadikan moment sakral adiknya itu tanpa mengganggu suasana.

Disisi lain keluarga Sakura juga mengintip dari bali sebuah pohon. Mereka menangis haru kala sang putri sebentar lagi akan dipinang dan menikah dengan lelaki yang dicintainya.

\--

"Kau sangat cantik hari ini..." Kalimat itu sukses membuat Sakura merona hebat. Ia malu sekaligus merasa tersanjung akan pujian tulus dari kekasihnya.

"Terimakasih Naru... Kau juga sangat tampan" balas Sakura.

"Kau selalu tau... Aku tidak mau mengecewakanmu honey" Sakura mengangguk pelan, memang begitu adanya. Naruto selalu tampan di mata Sakura, dan akan selamanya begitu, sampai mereka tua.

"Jadi begini honey... Sebenarnya... Aku... Ak- Aku..." Naruto memulai lagi.

"Hah!~ Kenapa aku jadi gugup sekali!!!"

Sakura terkikik geli karena Naruto menghembuskan napas frustasinya. Sepertinya lelaki itu amat sangat tertekan saat ini. Sakura sangat ingin membantu menenangkan kekasihnya.

Lantas tangan lembutnya mengusap pelan dada bidang Naruto, sampai atensi pria itu menatap penuh telapak tangan kekasihnya yang menempel di dada sebelah kirinya.

"Benar, kau sepertinya resah sekali" Kikik Sakura. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Naruto yang tak berirama.

"Aku selalu begini saat bersamamu. Apa itu normal?" Tanya Naruto dengan konyolnya.

"Aku rasa iya..."

"Syukurlah'ku pikir, aku akan terkena serangan jantung dan mati tiba-tiba didepanmu"

"Jangan!!... Itu tidak lucu! Aku tidak mau kau pergi, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu!.." Sakura panik, dia tak mau berpikiran hal-hal buruk terjadi dan menimpa kekasihnya.

Kini giliran Naruto yang terkekeh. Dirinya kemudian menyodorkan bouquet bunga yang dibawanya untuk Sakura. "Kalau begitu... Ini untukmu"

"Astaga!!..." Sakura merasa tangannya begitu penuh saat menerima pemberian Naruto.

"Kau suka?"

"Sangat suka... Pasti ini indah sekali~"

"Kau akan selalu mendapatkan hal yang paling indah, bahkan dunia'pun tau kalau aku akan memberikan seluruh keindahannya hanya untukmu seorang" Ucap Naruto begitu senang. Seolah memang dunia hanya miliknya dan akan memberikan seluruh isinya untuk Sakura.

"Ijinkan aku untuk melanjutkannya..." Pintanya.

"Tentu..."

Naruto lantas meraih tangan kiri kekasihnya. Dengan spontan ia berlutut diatas rumput.

Hembusan angin lembut membuat surainya bergoyang sesuai irama arah hembusan angin tadi.

"Mulai hari ini, di menit ini, dan di detik ini... Aku Namikaze Naruto, ingin meminangmu menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang akan selalu aku cintai, menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang akan melahirkan dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku... Kau wanita yang berharga bagiku, dan aku sangat menyayangimu. Sakura Haruno, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Naruto merapalkan kata-kata yang dibuatnya sendiri minggu lalu. Entah urutannya sudah benar atau tidak, yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Yang jelas, intinya Naruto ingin mengajak Sakura untuk segera menikah!

Naruto membuka dengan perlahan kotak cincin berwarna merah marron itu. Ia menatap penuh damba pada wanitanya, berharap agar ia bisa segera menyematkan cincin cantik itu di jemari manis tangan kiri kekasihnya.

Sakura sendiri terharu dibuatnya. Jelas ia tak bisa menahan tangisnya, ini adalah moment paling emosional yang ia rasakan. Naruto tak pernah seserius ini sebelumnya dan pria itu benar-benar tulus menyatakan perasaannya.

Satu tangannya mengusap tetesan liquid bening, yang merembes sampai ke pipi. Sakura menangis dalam diam, Naruto mengerti akan semua perasaan yang dirasakan wanita itu. Sakura termasuk orang yang sensitif terhadap hal-hal manis.

"Naruto..."

Pria itu begitu deg-degan. Ia buru-buru mendongkak demi menatap wajah sendu penuh air wanitanya itu.

"Jangan ragu, terimalah aku Sakura... Ijinkan aku, menjadi satu-satunya lelaki yang membahagiakanmu. Aku akan tulus melakukannya, seumur hidupku..." Naruto memelas, tentu dalam konteks yang berbeda. Bukan memelas yang dimaksud hanya untuk meminta belas kasihan, melainkan Naruto meminta kepercayaan bahwa ia bisa membahagiakan pasangannya seumur hidupnya.

"Adik bodoh... Langsung saja peluk dia!! Jangan biarkan dia menangis terlalu lama!" Itulah gerutuan gemas Yahiko dari balik tanjakan bukit. Ia masih mengamati tindak-tanduk adiknya dari kejauhan. Kita abaikan saja si-jomblo ini!

Kembali ke Sakura.

Beberapa detik kemudian, setelah rasa haru menyelimuti hati Sakura.

"Hiks!... Naruto, aku bersedia menjadi istirmu... Aku ingin kau selalu ada di sisiku selamanya, kau adalah suami masadepanku... Aku ingin hidup bahagia bersamamu!" Sakura berujar tanpa kalimat yang putus.

Naruto menganga dengan wajah bahagia. Senyumnya amat lebar sampai memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Dengan cepat lelaki itu menautkan jemari manis kekasihnya dengan cincin pertunangan mereka.

Akhirnya sudah resmi dirilis, mulai dari hari ini. Pernikahan Tuan Muda Namikaze Naruto, akan dilaksanakan secara besar-besaran bulan depan.

"Terimakasih Sakura!!" Naruto memeluk hangat tubuh kecil itu. Rasanya sangat erat dan lama. Ia bahkan sampai mengelus punggung Sakura untuk menenangkan dan meredakan tangisan kebahagiaan kekasihnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura"

"Aku juga... Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu... Rasanya kata-kataku tak akan pernah bisa menggambarkan seberapa besar aku menginginkanmu menjadi miliku..." Sakura mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang mengalung pada tengkuk Naruto.

Sakura sangat nyaman dalam posisi begini. Rasanya Sakura ingin selamanya memeluk tubuh tegap lelakinya dan selamanya pula berada disisi pria itu sampai ajal memisah mereka.

"Semuanya sudah terwujud... Dan sekarang aku hanya milikmu seorang, honey" Balas Naruto sambil berbisik bahagia.

 **tbc**

Bacot ega in your area...

Hallo semuanya, salam kangen... ega enggak ada alasan spesifik buat ninggalin dunia ffn hanya saja akhir-akhir ini ega lebih suka jadi sider... buat para author senpai, maafkanlah ega yang belum berkenan memberikan komentar apa-apa di salah-satu cerita kalian...

Dan alasan ega membuat work baru, itu sebenarnya karena ega lagi pengen baca tulisan tangan sendiri... intinya cuman buat ngibur diri aja sih... biar bisa baca story sesuai selera. Emang agak aneh, ega udah serasa kyak orang ngidam pengen banyak hal. haduh pokoknya gitu deh... susah jelasinnya dan yah kurang lebih seperti itu... #gaje plus alay kali nok tulisannya nih...


	2. MAFIA WEDDING 2

**MAFIA WEDDING**

"Aku ingin kau mendapatkannya segera!" Perintah mutlak itu meluncur begitu saja dari belahan bibir ranumnya.

Lawannya tertunduk dengan kaki sedikit gemetaran.

Takut?

Itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang. Pasalnya hari ini, pria bertitel dokter itu tengah berurusan dengan sosok kramat Tuan Muda dari boss Mafia Namikaze family.

Hampir saja emosi Tuan Mudanya membeludak karena sampai sekarang dokter itu belum menemukan hal yang sangat diinginkan oleh Tuannya.

"Maaf tuan. Saya sudah berusaha untuk mencari yang anda minta... Tapi saya kesulitan untuk mendapatkannya. Bahkan saya sudah mengajukan ribuan candidat dari luar sana, dan tak ada satu'pun diantara mereka yang cocok dengan keinginan anda" Ucap dokter tersebut dengan kepala menunduk dalam.

Sebilah katana mengayun indah diudara bahkan suara dentingan kecil saat bilah katana yang runcing itu mengenai sudut meja, langsung membuat ngilu dan bulu kuduk dokter itu merinding tanpa printah.

"Omong kosong... Pasti ada diluarsana seseorang yang memilikinya dan cocok seperti apa aku cari! Pokoknya, aku mau kau menemukannya segera, aku tidak peduli kau akan melakukannya dengan cara apapun!!!" Tegasnya lagi.

Lelaki rupawan itu memasukan bilah katanaya ke dalam sarung. Ia sangat puas mengerjai dokter senior itu, sampai terkencing di celana. Sebab, saking takutnya mendapat hadiah goresan atau sayatan dari katana tajam yang di genggam tuannya tadi.

"Baik-baik... saya akan bekerja lebih keras lagi Tuan" Dokternya bersujud meminta pengampunan dan tenggang waktu lebih, guna menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat orang itu setia padanya.

DOOOORRR!

Sayangnya tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba sebuah peluru timah panas menembus mulus telapak tangan dokter itu, saat bersujut meminta pengampunan.

"Hahaha... Hukuman itu pantas untukmu. Karena kau sudah membuatku menunggu terlalu lama!" Tawa jahat nan kejam membahana di seluruh ruangan itu.

Siapa lagi pelakunya selain Tuan Muda Namikaze Naruto yang adi kuasa.

"Argh!!..." Rintih dokter itu.

"KELUARRRRR!!!!..." Naruto berteriak tegas.

Dia tak mau ruangan pribadinya dikotori oleh bebauan amis cipratan darah menjijikan dari orang tidak berguna seperti dokter Tenma.

Dua bodyguard langsung masuk keruangan Naruto, dan mereka menyeret tubuh kesakitan dokter Tenma yang menerima tembakan timah panas di tangannya.

Tidak ada perasaan bersalah sedikit'pun dari dalam dirinya, setelah membuat dokter Tenma terluka.

Bahkan nampaknya seringai menyeramkan justru tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya saat ini. Bagi Naruto memerintah, mengancam, melukai, dan membunuh adalah rutinitas wajib yang harus ia lakukan setiap hari.

Jangan harap kalian bisa, bicara baik-baik dihadapan Tuan Muda Namikaze yang amat sadis dan tak berperasaan ini.

Salah ucap satu kata saja, bisa berakibat sangat fatal. Nyawamu bisa melayang kapan saja, karena bagi Naruto. Sudah merupakan kodrat lahir ke dunia dan takdirnya untuk membersihkan isi bumi dari manusia-manusia tak berguna yang membuat hidupnya susah.

Setelah puas bersenang-senang. Naruto memutuskan untuk menghirup udara segar. Rasanya agak pengap sedari tadi terkungkung di ruang kerjanya.

\--

\--

\--

"Nii-chan..." Seorang anak, memeluk hangat kaki jenjang Naruto saat dirinya baru sampai di ruang tamu, kediaman Namikaze yang megah.

"Lepaskan!" Ucapnya amat jengkel.

"Nii-chan kau mau kan, menemaniku bermain?" Tanya bocah berlesung pipi itu begitu imut.

"T'ck Nawaki... Ganggulah orang lain, atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

Alih-alih akan merasa takut. Nawaki, anak paling bungsu di keluarga Namikaze malah semakin erat saja memeluk dan menambah tenaganya untuk menggoyang-goyangkan kaki kakaknya.

"Ayolah, temani aku main ya Naruto Nii-chan... Hanya kau yang bisa aku temui, Karin Nee-chan sedang pergi. Yahiko-Nii? Entahlah aku tidak tau dia ada dimana. Lalu Menma Nii-chan katanya lagi kuliah, kalau Nagato-Nii dia mengusirku dari kamarnya, Konan-Nee! dia tidak membiarkanku ikut memasak dan Shion Nee-chan dia'kan tidak suka padaku!" Bocah berusia 7 tahun itu mengabseni semua saudara-saudara tirinya.

Dan Naruto, masuk ke dalam jajaran saudara tiri yang masih berusaha di bujuknya untuk menemani Nawaki bermain di siang yang cerah ini.

"Aku sibuk!" Balas Naruto dengan sangat singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Tapi... Tapi... Tapi... Tapi aku sangat bosannnnn, aku butuh teman bermain~" Rengek Nawaki begitu manja.

Naruto sendiri pusing sekali mendengar suara cemprengnya yang serasa merusak gendang telinganya.

"Cukup!"

Naruto langsung mengeluarkan pistolnya. Tentusaja senjata api digenggamannya itu bukan benda mainan.

Seperti biasa Nawaki yang masih bocah, tentu tidak bisa membedakan mana benda asli dan tiruan. Bocah bergigi kelinci itu malah terlihat antusias saat Naruto menodongkan mulut pistolnya ke depan dahinya.

"Yeeeiii... Akhirnya!!! Apa Naruto Nii-chan mau bermain koboy-koboyan bersamaku? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku juga akan mengambil pistolku untuk melawanmu. Tunggulah sebentar!" Nawaki sangat senang. Dan sekarang ia sudah berlari menuju ke arah kamarnya.

DOOOORRRRR!!...

PRANGGGG!!!!...

Sebuah guci pecah begitu saja, belingnya berserakan ke mana-mana. Nawaki terdiam dengan wajah polosnya, ia menatap bergantian antara pecahan beling guci yang mahal milik ibunya itu dan wajah tanpa ekspresi Nii-channya.

Glup!

Nawaki menelan bulat-bulat ludahnya.

Di pikiran Nawaki, ibunya pasti akan marah besar jika melihat guci antik kesayangannya pecah dengan serpihan beling yang kecil-kecil sangat mustahil untuk diperbaiki lagi.

"Kau yang melakukannya" Ucap Naruto dengan mimik kalem.

"..." Nawaki hening, dan matanya mulai agak berkaca-kaca.

"Ayo kita lihat, seberapa marah ibumu, ketika ia tau putranya yang menggemaskan ini begitu nakal sudah memecahkan barang berharga miliknya hahahaha..."

Tawa jahat kembali menggelegar. Nawaki seolah membeku ketika Naruto melewatinya dengan sedikit mengacak gemas rambut harusnya.

Nawaki shock, dirumah ini hanya ada satu hal yang paling ditakutinya, yaitu kemarahan ibunnya.

Karena jika sampai ibunya marah, maka Nawaki akan mendapat hukum sangat berat dari wanita yang sudah melahirkannya, bahkan hukuman ibunya terbilang lebih berat dari vonis hukuman mati yang Naruto jatuhkan. Sebab Nawaki tidak akan merasakan sensasi sakit yang lama jika Nii-channya itu benar-benar akan membunuhnya.

"Huaaaaaaa Otou-sama... Huaaaa Naruto Nii-chan jahattt..." Nawaki berteriak dan akhirnya berlari ke arah kamarnya sambil menangis.

Naruto tak memperdulikannya, masa bodoh dengan anak manja itu.

Sekali-sekali mungkin Naruto memang, harus menembak kaki dan tangannya agar Nawaki tak bisa merengek padanya lagi.

\--

\--

\--

Setelah Naruto sampai di teras. Mata Sapphire-violet yang tajam itu menangkap kemunculan sebuah mobil mewah dari arah gerbang depan.

DOOOORRRRR!!!

"Astaga demi Tuhan!"

Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Menma, langsung oleng begitu saja. Dia kesulitan untuk mengendalikan arah stirnya setelah salah satu ban dalamnya pecah karena tertembak oleh sebuah peluru.

Kriiiitttt... Ciiiittttttt... Brakkkk!!!...

Mobil Lamborghini yang hilang kendali itu, akhirnya terhenti setelah menabrak beton dari kolam air mancur yang menghiasi halaman depan rumah megah keluarga Namikaze.

Asap sedikit membumbung dari capmobilnya. Si pengemudi akhirnya keluar dengan keadaan kacau.

Saat Menma melihat ke arah depan, manik coklatnya menatap lurus ke teras rumah. Disana rupanya telah berdiri seorang pria yang menggenggam pistol di dekat pahanya.

"Naruto!" Menma menggeram dalam marahnya.

Naruto kembali mengangkat pistolnya dan kali ini bidikannya tepat mengarah ke kepala saudara tirinya yang masih linglung bersandar pada pintu mobil yang terbuka.

Menma bahkan tak izinkan bernapas sejenak oleh kakaknya.

"Target terkunci" Gumam Naruto.

"Dasar keparat gila!!!..." Menma buru-buru menunduk.

Dan syukurnya tembakan kedua dari Naruto dapat ia hindari.

"Apa maksudmu hah!" Kali ini Menma melangkah mendekati saudaranya. Tegangan tensinya, memuncak kala Naruto hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya.

Menma yang begitu emosi, serta baru saja ia pulang dari kampus malah mendapat serangan membabi buta, alias percobaan pembunuhan, dari saudaranya.

Pantas'kan jika Menma marah pada lelaki berambut pitang itu?

Menma yang notabena lebih kecil usianya dari Naruto, nampak tak segan untuk membringsut kerah baju kakaknya.

Saudara tiri beda ibu itu memperlihatkan dua ekspresi yang berbeda, meskipun sama-sama menatap lawan dengan mata tajamnya. "Kau mau membunuhku ya!?" Tuding Menma dengan nada kasar.

"Uussttt!..." Naruto bersuil lembut.

"KAU PASTI GILA!!!..."

Menma kali ini benar-benar membentak Naruto. Satu pukulan hendak melayang dari Menma tapi berhasil di tepis cepat oleh Naruto.

"Pelankan suaramu. Nadanya sangat tidak enak untuk didengar" Naruto menasehati dengan senyum palsunya.

"PERSETAN KAU!!!"

"Kau tau Menma? Aku ini hanya sedang iseng berlatih... Ternyata berlatih menembak dengan target bergerak itu cukup menyenangkan ya... Lain kali kau harus mencobanya juga, setelah itu aku mau mengajakmu bertanding!" Balas Naruto begitu santai.

Menma sukses melotot.

Apa katanya?

Target bergerak???

Jadi Naruto pikir Menma adalah target bergerak yang bisa di jadikan sasaran menembak??

Apa kalian dengar tadi?

Nyawa Menma, bahkan hanya setara dengan kata Iseng di mata Naruto!

Lelaki pirang itu benar-benar, tidak memiliki perasaan!!...

Bagaimana bisa Tuhan menciptakan makhluk serupa setan dan sejahat iblis terlahir di keluarga Namikaze?

Huah, yang benar saja!

"KAU BRENGSEK... DASAR PSIKOPAT KEPARAT!!!!... KAU SUDAH KETERLALUAN NII-SAN!!!!... AKAN AKU ADUKAN INI PADA OTOU-SAMA!!!... AKU MUNGKIN TIDAK BISA MEMBALASMU SEKARANG, TAPI AKU SANGAT BERHARAP KAU SEGERA LENYAP DARI BUMI INI!!!"

Menma hendak membanting tubuh Naruto. Sayangnya karena ia tak sepantaran dan tubuh Naruto yang memang jauh lebih besar dan kuat, alhasil bukannya membanting.

Menma hanya mampu mendorong kakaknya. Itu'pun Naruto merasa tubuhnya hanya bergeser beberapa centimeter saja dari tempat awalnya berpijak.

"AKU BENCI PADAMU NARUTO NII-SAN!!"

Menma akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah setelah puas berteriak akan kebenciannya pada Naruto.

\--

\--

\--

"Arghh~... Membosankan sekali mengganggu adik cengeng seperti Menma... Kenapa lelaki keparat itu hobby sekali membuat dan menambah makhluk tak berguna seperti mereka di rumah ini!..." Pisuh Naruto.

"Pria bejat itu, sepertinya belum puas menyodok lubang jalang-jalang murahan yang dipungutnya. Dasar sampah!"

Lagi-lagi, kata-kata kotor ia lontarkan untuk sang ayah. Jangan heran, kenapa Naruto bisa memiliki saudara tiri yang bejibun layaknya mikroba ganas yang membelah diri disetiap detiknya.

Salahkan saja prilaku ayahnya yang suka memungut puluhan wanita jalang, semenjak ibunya alias satu-satunya istri sah dari ayahnya itu. Memutuskan untuk tinggal di Amerika seorang diri.

Naruto begitu menyesalkan keputusan ibunya untuk hijrah ke Amerika tanpa memboyongnya ikut serta.

Sebab keegoisan Kushina, akhirnya ayahnya melarang keras Naruto untuk ikut menyusul Kushina ke Amerika.

Naruto kadang kesal, pada ibunya karena ia seperti anak malang yang di telantarkan. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, Naruto sendiri masih memiliki orang tua yang utuh.

Ayahnya bernama Namikaze Minato, pria paruh baya berpredikat bajingan.

Saking bejat dan bajingnya sikap sang ayah. Naruto bahkan pernah sekali menembak bahu Minato saat ia baru berusia 12 tahun dan semenjak kejadian itu Minato justru semakin sayang padanya.

Bukannya akan memarahi, memisuh dan mengasingkan putranya, yang sudah berani menembak dirinya di depan umum. Melainkan dari cara pandang Minato sendiri, rupanya sikap Naruto yang tempramental cenderung kejam dan keji sangat cocok sebagai kandidat calon pewaris tahta Mafia yang ia bagun.

Naruto telah mengalahkan para kandidat calon pewaris tahta Mafia yang lainnya.

Tentu saja para calon itu, berasal dari semua saudara tiri berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang Naruto miliki.

Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang keluarga, nama ibu Naruto adalah Kushina Uzimaki.

Wanita itu melepas secara sepihak marga Namikazenya. Karena ia merasa sakit hati selalu diduakan oleh suaminya.

Voala!

Begitulah asal-muasal terbentuknya embrio-embrio tak bermutu dan tidak berguna, hasil dari hubungan gelap ayahnya dengan jalang-jalang yang ada di bumi.

Hingga Naruto muak melihat wajah-wajah baru saudara tiri yang terus bermuncul dari banyak tempat.

Contohnya saja seperti Yahiko, pria itu lahir 5 tahun lebih dulu dari Tuan Muda Namikaze.

Sesudah Minato resmi menikah dengan kushina, seorang jalang pulang ke rumah sambil membawa Yahiko. Katanya kakak tirinya itu adalah anak dari hasil hubungan gelap Minato dengan jalang itu. Dan begitu seterusnya siklus pertambahan anak yang terjadi di keluarga Namikaze. Tak pernah putus!!!

Tentu saja Naruto tidak akan mau meniru kelakuan rendahan dari ayahnya.

Naruto itu berbeda. Ia adalah lelaki yang berkelas. Cukup dia hanya mencari seorang wanita yang akan menjadi satu-satunya ibu bagi anaknya kelak.

Dan untuk itulah Naruto sudah mempersiapkan diri, hari ini Naruto harus menjemput ibunya di bandara.

Kushina akan pulang untuk menghadiri upacara pernikahan putra semata wayangnya yang akan berlangsung besok lusa.

Sebenarnya Naruto malas untuk pergi. Tapi sedari tadi dirinya sudah mendapat terror dari Kushina untuk segera menjemputnya di bandara.

Maklum ini efek dari rasa rindu, setelah terpisahkan jarak yang begitu jauh. Mengubah Kushina begitu bawel mintak ampun. Naruto pusing dan lelah wajib mengangkat telpon dari ibunya setiap 10 menit sekali.

Skip

Areal kedatangan penumpang mancanegara di pintu F11 bandara internasional Tokyo ditutup sementara. Tentu hal itu dilakukan karena banyaknya bodyguard berseragam hitam-hitam yang mengerumuni tempat itu.

Hanya ada seorang lelaki berambut pirang cerah dibalut kemeja berwarna pink lembut, yang berdiri di tengah-tengah lantai kedatangan penumpang pintu F11, yang kosong melompong.

"Katanya sudah sampai! Tapi apa ini? Aku malah sudah menunggu kedatangannya selama satu jam!" Naruto menggerutu tak jelas.

Ibunya telah membohonginya, dan rasanya Naruto bertambah jengkel dengan ulah usil wanita itu.

Drrrttttt... Drrrrttttt...

Sebuah ponsel layar datar bergetar. Seorang bodyguard bertubuh pendek dengan rambut panjang berlari kencang ke arah Naruto.

"Permisi Tuan, anda mendapat telepon dari Nyonya Kushina, haruskah saya angkat?"

Bodyguard itu meminta ijin dari majikannya, untuk menerima atau menolak panggilan telpon tersebut. Dan memang harus selalu begitu, Naruto tak pernah memegang sendiri ponselnya. Pasti ia mempercayakan benda canggih itu pada Itachi, bodyguard pertama yang ia terima dan merupakan orang khusus, yang Kushina percayai untuk menjaga putranya. Setelah ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Naruto sejak kecil di Jepang.

"Angkat saja!" Perintahnya singkat tanpa menoleh dan masih kekeh dengan wajah datarnya.

Itachi tak bersuara melainkan langsung melaksanakan perintah Tuan Mudanya.

"Iya Nyoya..."

"..." Kushina menggerutu.

"Baiklah Nyonya..."

Naruto terusik, ketika Itachi kembali lagi ke arahnya. "Tuan Muda, Nyonya Kushina ingin bicara dengan anda"

"Merepotkan! Memangnya apa yang ingin dia bicarakan!" Bentak Naruto.

"Beliau tidak mau memberitahu saya, sepertinya itu hal yang penting dan hanya anda yang boleh mengetahuinya" Balas Itachi dengan teramat sangat sopan serta lembut.

"Kemarikan!" Ponsel tersebut pun berpindah tangan.

"Kaa-san, kau dimana?"

"Naruto anakku..." Suara wanita itu lembut, namun agak sedikit bergetar haru.

"Kaa-san dimana? Cepat beritau, aku sudah menunggu Kaa-chan selama satu jam disini... Ini sangat melelahkan" Keluh Naruto tanpa memperdulikan desahaan kekecewaan ibunya.

"Anakku, tunggulah sebentar. Kaa-san baru saja turun dari pesawat. Dan Kaa-san masih menunggu pilot untuk diajak berfoto bersama... Sabar ya!"

Doeeeng!

Naruto sukses terjungkal mendengar penuturan konyol ibunya.

Untuk apa juga wanita itu menunggu pilot dan diajak berfoto bersama. Memangnya pilot itu lebih penting ketimbang anaknya!?

"Untuk apa Kaa-san menunggu pilonya? Cepatlah kemari!"

"Hahahaha... Putraku sayang kau jangan marah, Kaa-san sangat ingin berfoto dengan pilot pesawat, karena dia itu ternyata teman lama Kaa-san. kami tak sengaja bertemu di kobin saat jam makan malam, lagi'pula dia terlihat cukup tampan sekarang dengan balutan seragam pilot yang gagah itu."

"..." Gigi Naruto bergemeretuk mendengar ocehan Kushina.

"Hallo putraku?"

"..." Naruto tidak menjawab lagi.

"Hei nak, apa kau mematikan ponselnya?" Kushina masih mengoceh di sebrang.

"Itachi ambil ini!" Naruto menyerahkan ponselnya.

"Apa telepon dari Nyonya Kushina sudah bisa saya matikan?"

"Terserah kau saja, aku tidak peduli" Acuh Naruto.

"Baiklah..."

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Tak!... Tak!... Tak!...

Suara benturan sepatu berhak tinggi dengan lantai marmer putih di ruang kedatangan pintu bandara F11 terdengar begitu nyaring. Akhirnya sosok wanita berambut merah panjang dengan balutan baju bunga-bunga khas Hawai melangkah dengan anggun dan elegan. Tak lupa juga sebuah topi pantai yang lebar berwarna biru muda menutupi pucuk kepalanya.

Bagaikan gerakan lamban, wanita bernama lengkap Kushina Uzumaki melepas kacamata hitam yang dipakainya setelah melihat kejanggalan yang ada.

"Kenapa tempat ini sepi sekali?" Ucapnya heran.

Karena ia pikir, ruang kedatangan turis mancanegara di pintu F11 akan sangat padat dan ramai. Kushina bahkan sampai takut tidak akan menemukan keberadaan putranya jika tempat itu dipadati oleh ribuan orang.

Nah, sekarang malah aneh begini. Malahan di tempat itu sangat sepi dan sunyi, hanya ada satu lelaki gagah yang berdiri dengan kemeja pink yang amat mencolok.

"Naruto, apakah itu kau anakku?" Kushina mendekat.

Naruto masih tak bergeming, ketika ibunya memeluk langsung tubuhnya. Iya siapalagi yang bisa wanita itu tuju selain Naruto yang memang sudah berdiri kaku di sana selama 1 jam penuh.

"Astaga demi Tuhan, ini benar putraku Naruto Uzumaki?" Kushina menatap lekat-lekat wajah Naruto. Mulai dari matanya, hidung, pipi, bibir, tubuh tegapnya dan keseluruhan mimik wajahnya.

Tidak salah lagi, Naruto mewarisi 75% gen cacat ayahnya *dipikiran Kushina suaminya adalah lelaki yang paling buruk, jadi apapun yang diwariskan oleh suaminya itu. Pada putranya adalah merupakan sebuah kecacatan.

Meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri jika kecacatan itu adalah gen super yang mampu melahirkan anak yang luar biasa unggul dalam berbagai hal. Dan sisanya Naruto mewarisi 25% gen sempurna dari Kushina Uzumaki-sama, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Kemudian terciptalah keturunan manusia emas yang mampu membuat seluruh dunia takluk ditangannya.

"Apa kabar putraku?"

"Aku baik!"

Kushina tertegun dengan jawaban anaknya. Ditambah sudah banyak sekali perubahan mencolok yang terlihat dari putranya itu, semenjak terakhir kali mereka bertemu sekitar 10 tahun lalu.

"Kau masih sama ya, sangat irit bicara... Tapi, kau sudah anyak berubah. Lihatlah kau jadi lebih tinggi dan lebih besar dari Kaa-san... Oh astaga, kau juga sudah menjelma menjadi laki-laki dewasa yang gagah. Waktu telah mengubah putra Kaa-san dari bayi mungil menjadi pria tampan begini" Puji Kushina secara terus-menerus, tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak senang.

"Biasa saja" Balasnya cuek bebek.

Kushina mendesah kecewa, sepertinya orang yang bersemangat disini hanyalah dirinya dan Naruto masih saja kaku serta acuh seperti 10 tahun silam.

"Putraku kau sudah makan?"

"Memangnya Kaa-san lapar?"

"Kenapa malah balik bertanya? Wajahmu agak lesu nak, makanya Kaa-san bertanya apa kau sudah makan?" Ulang Kushina dengan masud yang sama.

"Aku tidak lapar"

 _'Kenapa rasanya susah sekali akrab dengan putraku sendiri...'_ Kushina mengiris sedih didalam hatinya.

"Begitukah?... Baiklah Kaa-san mengerti, oh iya ngomong-ngomong kenapa tempat ini sepi sekali? Apa bandara sudah tutup sampai tidak ada satupun orang selain kita disini?" Tanya wanita itu sambil celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan penghuni lain di pintu kedatangan F11.

"Kaa-san tidak lupa kan, dengan nama Namikaze dan apa yang akan terjadi jika salah satu dari mereka ada yang berkeliaran di luar rumah?"

"..." Kushina terdiam ia tau betul maksud anaknya. Beberapa detik kemudian raut wajahnya mengeras seolah tak terima jika putranya hanya menganggap marga dari ayahnya saja yang pantas disandangnya pada barisan belakang nama.

"Tapi bagi Kaa-san, kau bukan seorang Namikaze. Kau itu berbeda dari mereka! Kau adalah Naruto Uzumaki putra Kaa-san. Kau seorang lelaki berdarah Uzumaki, ingat itu!" Kushina menekankan setiap katanya, sambil menyentuh kedua pipi putranya begitu tegas.

Naruto menatap ke bawah, sebelum maniknya menyalang menatap penuh violet berbinar dari ibunya.

"Baiklah... Hari ini aku adalah putra Kaa-san-"

"-Kau akan selamanya menjadi putra Kaa-san!" Koreksinya dengan cepat dipenuhi sedikit emosi. Ia tak kuat jika hanya mendapat pengakuan hari ini dari Naruto. Hatinya menjerit sakit, Naruto tak boleh meninggalkannya.

"Kaa-san berhentilah memelukku... Kapan kita akan pulang?"

"Berjanjilah dulu pada Kaa-san, kau akan selalu menjadi Naruto Uzumaki milik Kaa-san!" Paksa Kushina.

Naruto akhirnya bernapas pasrah. "Iya, baiklah... Aku bersumpah akan menjadi Naruto Uzumaki putra Kaa-san selamanya... Puas?"

"Hiks... Janji?" Kushina sedikit mengusap air matanya dan memaksa Naruto berjanji lagi dengan jari kelingkingnya.

Rasanya haru sekali ketika kesenduan Naruto terekam oleh violetnya. Setidaknya, putranya sudah berusaha memperlihatkan ekspresi lain. Selain wajah datarnya yang mirip dengan Minato.

"Kaa-san cerewet sekali. Seperti anak kecil saja. Kau'kan tau kalau putramu ini tidak akan pernah menarik kata-katanya lagi!"

Kushina akhirnya tertawa puas. Karena itulah yang diinginkannya. "Ini baru kebanggaan Kaa-san.. Ayo, kita berangkat"

Skip.

"Jadi siapa wanita yang beruntung telah mendapatkan hati putra Kaa-san ini?" Didalam mobil limosin yang akan menuju ke kediaman Namikaze, Kushina mencoba untuk mengulik secuil info mengenai calon menantunya.

Habisnya sedari tadi Naruto hanya bungkam, dan membuat Kushina gemas untuk mengetahui segala hal yang sudah ia lewatkan dari kehidupan putranya.

"Dia wanita yang cantik" Balas Naruto malu-malu, syukurnya ia mampu menutupinya dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Hanya itu? Yang benar?" goda Kushina lagi.

"Iya, dia juga satu-satunya wanita yang telah menerimaku apa adanya. Aku sangat mencintainya"

"Ahhh~ putra Kaa-san sangat romantis. Kau benar-benar laki-laki sejati... Dia sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan cintamu"

"Tidak. Kaa-san salah... Justru aku yang merasa sangat beruntung bisa dicintai olehnya"

"Jadi, apa Kaa-san bisa bertemu dengannya?"

Naruto sedikit menegang. "Sekarang?" Jelasnya meminta kepastian.

"Jika bisa, kenapa tidak?"

Tanpa sadar Naruto menggigit jarinya. Ia sedikit berpikir, karena Naruto tak mau mengganggu calon istrinya, yang sedang sibuk bersiap-siap sebelum besok akan dijemput menuju ke hotel tempat mereka akan mengadakan pesta pernikahannya.

"Baiklah, Kaa-san bisa menemuinya" Balas Naruto kalem.

Mata Kushina berbinar-binar, ia begitu bersemangat setelah putranya mengabulkan keinginannya.

Sungguh Kushina tiba-tiba jadi gugup saat akan bertemu dengan calon menantunya. Ia merasa bingung harus bersikap seperti apa, saat bertemu wanita beruntung yang dicintai anaknya nanti.

"Benarkah? Kau mengijinkan Kaa-san untuk bertemu dengannya..."

"Iya"

"Kalau begitu ayoo... Kaa-san sangat ingin berkenalan dengannya!"

"Tapi, Kaa-san harus berjanji tidak akan mengganggunya. Kita akan mengawasinya dari jauh saja!"

Dahi Kushina seketika berkerut. Putranya terlihat menengguk ludah halus saat ingin memastikan jika ibunya setuju dengan syaratnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ujar Kushina agak bingung.

"Aku hanya tak mau, jika kehadiran kita akan membuat persiapan mereka terganggu untuk besok" Lanjut Naruto.

"Yah sayang sekali... Padahal Kaa-san ingin berkenalan dengannya..." Dengus Kushina sedikit kecewa.

"Nanti ada saatnya, Kaa-san akan tau siapa dia"

"Kau terlalu berbelit Naruto..." Sungut Kushina.

"Itachi... Sekarang kita pergi ke tempat Sakura!" Seru Naruto dari arah penumpang belakang.

"Baik Tuan Muda"

Pria berwajah babyface dengan keriputan alami di dekat matanya itu, langsung membanting stir menuju ke tempat yang diinginkan Tuan Mudanya.

 _'Oh Itachi masih bekerja untuk Naruto... Syukurlah sepertinya aku harus memberikan bonus karena masih setia menemani putraku'_ -batin Kushina.

Skip.

"Astaga! Sepatu Kaa-san tenggelam di lumpur"

"Kaa-san bisa diam tidak!"

Grasak-grusuk tak jelas terdengar dari balik mobil limosin, yang terparkir cukup jauh dari sebuah rumah kayu, dekat jalur perkebunan teh desa Konoha.

"Maaf sayang, tapi ini serius... Lihatlah kaki Kaa-san kotor kena lumpur..." Keluh Kushina sedikit menatap jijik telapak kaki jenjangnya berbalutkan lumpur berwarna coklat.

"T'ck merepotkan! ITACHI!!..."

Lagi-lagi lelaki berambut ekor kuda itu datang tergesah-gesah ke arah tuannya.

"Ada apa Tuan?"

"Kau uruslah Kaa-san!" Perintahnya tegas.

"Ah!... Tidak;usah, tidak usah..." Kushina menolaknya dengan halus. "Aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri" Lanjutnya lagi cukup sungkan jika Itachi sampai harus berlutut membersihkan lumpur di kakinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Jadi dia, yang bernama Sakura Haruno?"

Mata bulat Kushina menerawang, ia melihat pantulan seorang wanita bertubuh ramping tengah membelakanginya sambil mengangkat jemuran dari balik teropong jarak jauh, pemberian Itachi.

"Oh astaga! dia benar-benar cantik" Kushina memekik di samping Naruto, sepertinya wanita itu berhasil melihat wajah calon menantunya saat berbalik hendak masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Naruto tersenyum ringan, ia sendiri bisa melihat siluet indah wanitanya dari jauh. Perasaan Naruto meneduh dan angin yang berhembus halus makin membuat desiran perasaannya menenang bahagia.

"Naruto..." Karena terpergok begong, Kushina jadi sedikit menepuk bahu lebarnya.

"Iya?"

"Apa mereka tau tentang ini?"

"Tidak semua, Kaa-san tau'kan sifatku. Aku cukup tertutup dalam hal-hal seperti ini" Balas Naruto.

"Begitu ya... Kaa-san setuju dengan pilihanmu, Sakura kelihatannya memang wanita yang baik. Andai saja kau membiarkan Kaa-san untuk bertemu langsung dengannya... Dan bukan menguntitnya seperti ini! Kaa-san merasa tidak enak padanya..." Kembali Kushina mengeluh dengan sikap Naruto.

"Dari sini saja cukup. Kaa-san jangan meminta hal yang aneh-aneh... Sekarang ayo kita pulang!"

"Hah! Dasar kau ini... Baiklah ayo kita pulang. Kaa-san akan menurut pada perintahmu kali ini"

 **tbc**


	3. MAFIA WEDDING 3

**MAFIA WEDDING**

Langkah Kushina terhenti, begitu dua anak tangga kecil ia lalui.

Pilar rumah itu masih sama, bahkan cenderung tidak ada hal baru apapun yang berubah dari kediaman Namikaze, setelah ia tinggalkan selama bertahun-tahun.

Oh iya, tadi Kushina hanya melihat adanya tukang bangunan yang memperbaiki, tembok kolam air mancur dihalaman depan. Sepertinya, sesuatu telah merusak sisi depan dari bangunan penghias rumah itu.

"Kenapa Kaa-san?"

Naruto bahkan berbalik karena ia merasa jika, Kushina tidak mengikuti langkahnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kushina sendiri masih diam. Sesuatu berkecamuk didalam hatinya. Seperti perasaan trauma, lalu membuatnya takut untuk masuk ke dalam rumah megah milik suaminya itu.

Sebenarnya, rumah Namikaze ini juga masih menjadi milik Kushina. Sebab sampai detik ini, wanita itu belum bercerai dengan Minato.

Meskipun telah ribuan kali merasa dilukai, Kushina tak mau bercerai dengan Minato. Ada alasan lain, mengapa kushina masih saja mencoba mempertahankan ikatan pernikahannya dengan Minato, yaitu; hanya demi putra semata wayangnya-Naruto Uzumaki.

Kushina tak mau, jika sampai anaknya memiliki keluarga yang tidak lengkap, meskipun pada kenyataannya. Kushina sendiri telah meninggalkan Naruto, sendirian di Jepang bersama suaminya.Intinya sulit untuk dimengerti, mengapa pernikahan mereka masih bisa bertahan dibalik jauhnya jarak yang memisahnya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Kaa-san?..."

Kushina refleks mundur satu langkah. Melihat pergerakan ibunya, Naruto lantas menggaet tangannya dan menarik paksa ibunya untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Jangan takut... Ini'kan rumah kita, jika Kaa-san tidak nyaman. Aku akan antar Kaa-san ke apartemen... Aku hanya mau mengajak Kaa-san makan malam disini" Ucap Naruto yang masih menggandeng tangan lembut Kushina.

"Itu lebih baik... Kaa-san akan tidur di apartemen saja" Balas Kushina agak pelan.

\--

\--

\--

"Ibu Kushina!..."

Wanita bermata violet itu menoleh, suara lembut seseorang memanggilnya. Astaga, Kushina sampai pangling saat berusaha mengenali gadis cantik yang menyapanya.

"Hotaru? Itu kau nak?"

Gadis berambut coklat bergelombang indah itu mengangguk. "Iya, ini aku..."

Kushina langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, kala Hotaru mulai berkaca-kaca hendak menangis haru saat bertemu lagi dengan ibu angkatnya.

Di ruang tamu yang super megah dan mewah itu, Kushina sedikit terisak saat memeluk Hotaru.

Gadis itu adalah anak yatim piatu yang Kushina angkat sebagai putrinya sebelum ia mengandung Naruto dulu.

"Apa kau sehat? Astaga sekarang kau cantik sekali sayang... Ibu sampai tidak bisa mengenalimu..."

"Hiks... Ibu aku rindu sekali padamu" Hotaru masih menangis.

Naruto hanya diam melihat drama para wanita kesayangannya. Hotaru adalah orang yang cukup dekat dengan Naruto, bahkan setiap pagi hanya Hotaru'lah yang selalu membangunkannya seperti jam alarm.

Dan Hotaru selalu mengerti dengan kebutuhan Naruto, gadis itu juga yang merawat Naruto waktu kecil, meskipun ia dibantu juga oleh beberapa maid kepercayaan.

Dibalik kedekatannya dengan sosok Tuan Muda Namikaze. Hotaru sendiri memang agak sedikit anti dengan keberadaan saura-saudara tiri adiknya di rumah.

Hingga Hotaru memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di paviliun belakang, dekat rumah kaca kediaman Namikaze. Ia sangat enggan untuk bergabung di rumah utama, terlebih sepeninggal Kushina, Minato juga sepertinya kurang menyukai kehadirannya di rumah utama.

Kebetulan sekali hari ini Hotaru sedang berjalan-jalan di rumah utama, tujuan awalnya sih, ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Tapi Hotaru malahan bertemu dengan ibu angkatnya setelah sekian lama.

"Ibu juga bagaimana, apa ibu sehat?"

"Ibu sangat baik... Maaf tidak mengabarimu sebelumnya"

"Tidak apa-apa... Aku justru senang, sekarang ibu sudah pulang. Aku jadi bisa bertemu dengan ibu... Dan tolong setelah ini, ibu jangan pergi lagi." Ucapnya begitu lembut. Memang pembawaan Hotaru yang ayu dan sopan dari dulu tak berubah.

"Nee-san, ada apa?" Hotaru kepergok mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto. Lelaki pirang itu seperti bisa membaca pikirannya saja.

"Tadinya aku ingin bertemu denganmu, untuk memberi ini"

Naruto meraih kotak kecil yang Hotaru sodorkan. Isi dari kotak perhiasan kecil itu adalah sebuah liontin mahal pesanan Naruto, sebagai hadiah yang akan ia berikan pada Sakura besok lusa. Naruto mempercayakan kakaknya itu untuk mengurus benda kecil itu.

"Terimakasih..." Balas Naruto.

"Jadi, mumpung Nee-san juga ada disini.. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut bergabung dengan kami untuk makan malam..." Ajak Naruto. Tentu Kushina juga setuju dengan ide putranya.

"Kau harus ikut sayang..." Paksa Kushina juga.

"Baiklah... Aku ikut kalian, lagipula aku tidak mau melewatkan saat-saat kita bersama seperti ini" Dengan senang hati Hotaru mengikuti ajakan mereka.

Sampai pada akhirnya, Naruto dan Hotaru mengantar Kushina ke ruang makan.

Beberapa maid lama, nampak shock kala mereka kembali melihat keberadaan Nyonya besar berseliweran dirumah. Banyak desas-desus dari para maid yang heran mengapa Nyonya Besar Kushina-sama baru pulang sekarang dan meninggalkan rumah begitu lama.

Tapi, tak seorang'pun diantara maid itu yang berani bertanya langsung. Sebab ada Tuan Muda jengis Namikaze Naruto yang mendampingi Kushina disana. Bisa mati jika para maid itu mencari gara-gara dengan Tuan Muda mereka.

"Selamat datang Nyonya..." Seorang kepala koki membawakan berbagai olahan makanan lezat, begitu matanya melihat Tuan Muda beserta Nyonya Besar duduk di meja makan.

"Silahkan menikmati hidangannya..." Ucap kepala koki tersebut, setelah semuanya siap.

Bahkan para maid begitu telaten, melayani para majikannya yang ingin menyantap makanan tanpa harus bersusah payah meraihnya. Maklumlah, karena posisi makanannya begitu jauh untuk dijangkau. Salahkan saja ukuran meja makan di kediaman utama rumah ini yang begitu besar.

"Apa dia kepala koki baru?"

"Yang ke lima, bulan ini Kaa-san" Jawab Naruto pada Kushina. Wanita itu cukup kecewa karena kepala koki yang dipekerjakannya dulu, sudah tak terlihat sekarang.

"Pasti kau yang memecat mereka..." Tebak Hotaru, meskipun ia jarang ada di kediaman utama, tapi Hotaru mengetahui apa-apa saja yang sudah terjadi di rumah besar ini.

"Beberapa diantara mereka sudah dimakamkan..." Ucap Naruto begitu santai.

Tapi memang benar itu kenyataannya, beberapa koki sempat meregang nyawa karena kesalahan mereka yang tidak mengetahui jika Tuan Muda Namikaze, memiliki beberapa alergi parah terhadap bahan makanan tertentu.

Hukuman mati pantas mereka dapatkan, setelah membuat putra kesayangan Minato-sama sakit sampai berminggu-minggu.

Kushina terpekur. Selera makannya langsung menghilang setelah Naruto mengungkit kejadian tak mengenakan, mengenai nasib para kepala koki yang naas tersebut.

"Anak-anak! Ayo turun waktunya makan malam!!!..." Suara teriakan seorang wanita dari kejauhan, langsung membuat gerakan Naruto terhenti untuk menyuap sup kental ke dalam mulutnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba, ada suara tangisan nyaring Nawaki yang menyusul dari arah lantai dua rumah megah itu. Suasana nampak riuh setelah beberapa derap langkah laki terdengar menuruni tangga.

"Nee-san nanti ajari aku lagi ya..." Suara Menma mengalun sejalan dengan semakin mendekatnya dirinya ke arah meja makan.

"Baiklah, tapi traktir aku!" Shion membalas dengan nada ramah. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan di sepanjang lorong menuju dapur.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" Kali ini entah dari mana, Nagato terlihat membuntuti Menma dan Shion. Konan hanya berjalan kalem di barisan paling belakang. Sedangkan Karin sangat sibuk menatap layar tabletnya entah apa yang ia baca sambil berjalan.

"Cukup menyenangkan Nagato Nii-san... Apa Yahiko-Nii belum pulang?"

"Aku tidak tau, si-brandal itu tidak mengangkat telponku" Jawab Nagato.

"Anak-anak, tolong percepat langkah kalian..." Wanita berparas cantik lagi-lagi mengomel, disaat seperti inilah rumah besar milik Minato akan terasa sangat sesak dan ramai melebihi keriuhan pasar malam dadakan.

Kushina melihat iring-iringan para remaja menuju ke arahnya. Moodnya semakin memburuk, bahkan tak ada satupun guratan senyum yang tercipta di wajahnya.

Makanannya'pun tak tersentuh barang secuil'pun, yang Kushina rasakan saat ini adalah perasaan kesal dan ingin melarikan diri dari kenyataan pahit. Dimana memang cinta suaminya terbagi untuk banyak wanita, sampai bisa menghasilkan segerombolan remaja berdarah Namikaze selain Naruto.

"Rasanya aku hanya pergi beberapa tahun, tapi sudah bertambah sebanyak ini'kah?" Kushina berujar sinis, entah pada siapa. Yang jelas netranya hanya menatap kosong kearah depan.

Mei Terumi terdiam, ia baru menyadari jika ada orang asing yang duduk di samping anak emas kesayangan Minato.

Mei, mengenal wanita berambut merah itu. Karena ia pernah melihat foto berukuran sangat besar bergambar moment pernikahan wanita bernama Kushina Uzumaki yang terpajang di kamar Minato. Bahkan jika kalian melihat isi kamar dari Tuan Besar Namikaze, foto itu masih terpajang indah di sana.

Mata coklatnya bertemu pandang dengan violet milik Nyonya Besar Namikaze, hal itu membuat Mei yang awalnya cerewet mengarahkan anak-anaknya jadi menciut nyalinya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Tatapan sinis yang sangat tidak mengenakan ia terima dari Kushina. Wanita merah itu terlihat begitu bengis dan menyeramkan, seolah mengisaratkan bahwa ialah yang berhak berkuasa atas segala hal dirumah ini.

Anak-anak remaja seperti Menma, Shion, Nagato, Konan, Karin dan Nawaki mungkin baru pertama kali melihat keberadaan sosok Kushina di rumah ini.

Buktinya, kumpulan remaja itu ikut membisu dan mematung, seolah sibuk memikirkan siapa gerangan wanita asing yang lancang, berani duduk begitu dekat dengan Naruto?

Semua penghuni rumah ini tau, jika lelaki terkejam pewaris kerajaan Mafia Namikaze. Hanya menerima Hotaru dan Yahiko sebagai orang terdekatnya di rumah ini.

Dan ingat!

Hanya mereka berdua'lah yang boleh duduk berdampingan, masuk ke kamar pribadi dan mengobrol langsung bersama Naruto. Sisanya, jangan harap bisa melakukan tiga hal itu bersama Naruto di rumah ini, jika tidak mau mati sia-sia!

Bahkan Minato sendiri harus berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya. Meskipun Naruto adalah putra kandunya.

"Kalian mengganggu saja!" Desis Naruto.

Sontak Menma, Shion, Nagato, Konan, Karin dan Nawaki yang masih menangis di gendongan Mei, tak berkutik ketika Naruto menatap tajam kearah mereka semua.

"Maaf Nii-san, kami tidak tau jika kau sudah pulang" Nagato yang paling berani. Ia membuka suara meminta pengampunan dari saudara tirinya. Naruto malah mendecih kasar pada Nagato.

"Naruto sebaiknya Kaa-san pergi sekarang..." Kushina lekas berdiri dari duduknya.

Naruto cukup kecewa dengan tindakan ibunya. Ia berharap Kushina akan melabrak atau membentak dan hal-hal lain yang mampu membuat saudara-saudara tirinya ketakutan.

Tapi ibunya malah tidak melakukan hal kejam seperti itu!

Sangat mengecewakan!

"Ibu akan pergi lagi?" Hotaru menatap khawatir pada raut wajah Kushina yang agak memucat.

"Kaa-san tidak akan pergi jauh, aku akan mengantarnya ke apartemen" Jelas Naruto, ketika Kushina tak kunjung bicara.

"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh ikut? Aku ingin menemani ibu, selama ada di jepang" Mohonnya lagi.

"Tentu sayang... Kau boleh ikut dengan ibu" Kushina merangkul putri angkatnya begitu sayang.

"Bagus Kaa-san juga tidak akan merasa kesepian jika ada Nee-san... Kau boleh menemaninya, aku takut jika Kaa-san pergi keluar, dia akan tersesat karena Jepang sudah banyak berubah sekarang" Lantang Naruto. Ia'pun ikut berdiri dari duduknya juga.

"Terimakasih ibu, terimakasih Naruto..."

Beberapa langkah sebelum Naruto berpapasan dengan saudara-saudaranya, tanpa ragu ia mengeluarkan perintah tegas yang menyayat.

"MENYINGKIRLAH!! KALIAN SEMUA MENGHALANGI JALAN!!" Bentak Naruto.

Glup!

Menma dan saudara-saudaranya langsung menggeser tempat ketika Naruto, Kushina dan Hotaru hendak melewati lorong penghubung antara meja makan dan ruang tamu.

Tiga orang penguasa rumah itu berjalan tanpa menyapa atau bahkan melirik orang-orang yang menumpang hidup gratisan pada keluarga Namikaze.

"Maaf jika Kaa-san harus melihat ini semua" Sesal Naruto.

Ia merasa tak enak pada ibunya. Karena jelas sekali, jika Kushina nampak kesakitan melihat anak-anak haram hasil dari ciptaan hubungan gelap suaminya bersama jalang-jalang murahan itu.

"Tidak apa! Kaa-san baik-baik saja... Setidaknya Kaa-san tau bagaimana keadaan rumah saat Kaa-san tidak ada. Setelah ini Kaa-san akan benar-benar mengajak kalian pindah ke Amerika"Tekad Kushina membulat.

Tujuannya yang belum tercapai di hidupnya adalah mengajak serta Naruto dan Hotaru untuk pindah, ikut bersamanya ke Amerika. Tentu rasanya Kushina harus berperang lagi dengan Minato untuk memperebutkan Naruto.

Hal itu pasti akan sulit!

"Aku akan pergi bersama Kaa-san... Tapi setelah aku menikah. Ok!"

"Senangnya, sebentar lagi Kaa-san akan segera punya menantu..."

\--

\--

\--

"Nah, Sasuke selamat datang dirumah... Mulai sekarang ini adalah rumahmu!" Seorang lelaki berujar senang kepada seorang bocah yang ia gendong.

Usia anak berperawakan rambut hitam dan kulit seputih salju itu, kira-kira baru berusia 4 tahun. "Benarkah Otou-chan? Ini rumah Sasu? Waauuu... Ini keren" Ucap bocah itu begitu gembira dan selalu mengagumi apa yang ada.

Minato tertawa lepas melihat keaktifan putranya yang lain. Namanya adalah Namikaze Sasuke -Mungkin sekarang Sasuke, akan menjadi putra paling bungsu di rumah ini, karena usianya terpaut lebih kecil 3 tahun dari Nawaki.

"Sayang... Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Kami sudah cukup tinggal di apartemenmu saja" Seorang wanita cantik yang serupa dengan Sasuke berujar lembut, ia berusaha menolak ajakan lelakinya untuk tinggal dirumah besar ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau tinggal disini? Lihatlah rumah besar ini sepi... Jika kalian tinggal disini, maka aku tidak akan merasa repot selalu bulak-balik untuk menemui kalian" Ucap Minato diselingi senyum manisnya.

Lelaki itu melangkah dengan percaya diri, masuk ke dalam rumah. Sepertinya Minato belum sadar jika ada tiga manusia lain yang sedang terdiam mendengarkan penuturan manis yang keluar dari mulut buayanya.

"Si keparat itu lagi-lagi pulang membawa jalang!" Naruto mendesis mulai emosi.

Tangannya mengepal kuat dengan mata sipit yang menajam. Bahkan dengan refleknya ia langsung merogoh senapan api kesayangannya yang tersimpan di saku celana panjangnya.

"Minato..." Nama sakral itu disebut oleh wanita berambut hitam, yang terdiam membisu setelah netra kelamnya melihat Kushina berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Sahabat lama yang bertemu kembali, sayangnya pertemuan ini akan melukai mereka berdua. Bagaimanapun Kushina sudah menganggap Mikoto Uchiha, sebagai sahabat karibnya saat masih di Senior High School dan tatapan nalar Kushina mengisaratkan bahwa ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan drama baru yang ia lihat.

Dimana Mikoto begitu lengket berada dekat dengan suaminya sendiri. Hati Kushina benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping, penghianatan Minato kali ini mampu membuatnya sakit, sangat sakit sampai ia menangis dalam diam.

Dan jelas jika sekarang Kushina akan benar-benar menceraikan Minato. Karena pria itu sudah kelewat keterlaluan, tanpa merasa malu atau sebagainya. Minato justru memilih berselingkuh dengan sahabat Kushina sendiri.

"Kau pikir, apa yang sudah kau lalukan!" Suara dingin Naruto mengagetkan Minato yang sibuk bercanda dengan Sasuke.

Ia begitu kaget ketika melihat Naruto didepannya.

Apalagi ditambah kehadiran istrinya yang cantik juga semakin membuat Minato shock, tanpa aba-aba lututnya gemetar. Bahkan tangannya sudah tak kuat lagi untuk menggendong Sasuke. Sampai ia harus menurunkan bocah itu agar berdiri sendiri di dekatnya.

'Ini gawat' Batin Minato. Ia khawatir jika nanti Naruto akan mengamuk padanya. Hanya itu ketakutan terbesar yang Minato miliki.

"KENAPA KAU DIAM!" Suara Naruto meninggi. Akibat ulahnya gerambolan Menma, Shion, Nagato, Konan, Karin, Nawaki dan Mei diam-diam mengintip kejadian di ruang tamu.

"Astaga... Apa yang Otou-sama lakukan... Dasar pria bodoh, kenapa dia pulang dengan membawa wanita baru lagi" Ucap Nagato. Ia takut jika sekarang benar-benar hari dimana Minato hanya tinggal kenangan. Putra emas Namikaze tak akan segan-segan membunuh ayahnya sendiri hari ini.

"Otou-san bisa jelaskan semuanya!" Akhirnya Minato buka suara.

"AKU TIDAK MENERIMA PENJELASAN APAPUN DARIMU!!"

"NARUTO DENGARKAN OTOU-SAN DULU!"

"KAU BERANINYA MEMBENTAKKU, APA KAU MAU MATI?" Naruto sudah siap mengarahkan moncong senjatanya, begitu sempurna membidik tepat, lurus ke kepala Minato.

Minato menengguk ludahnya dengan kasar. Syukur-syukur jika benar Naruto hanya akan membunuhnya hari ini. Tapi bagaimana jika anak emasnya itu juga melenyapkan Sasuke dan Mikoto?

Astaga! Wanita Uchiha dan putra kecilnya tak bersalah atas kejadian ini. Mereka hanya korban dan orang baru yang tak tau apa-apa.

"Kau pikir aku senang melihat ini? Kau pikir aku senang melihat Kaa-sanku menangis karena ulahmu? Kau pikir ulahmu ini bisa aku maafkan!!"

Minato menggigit bibir bawahnya, hari kesialannya sudah tiba! Dimana Naruto akan mengamuk lagi padanya!

"Otou-san tidak tau, jika Kaa-sanmu akan pulang hari ini"

"TENTU SAJA KAA-SAN AKAN PULANG UNTUK MELIHATKU MENIKAH!!"

DOOORRRRRR...

Sudah selesai perdebatan Naruto dan Minato, salah satu dari pria pirang itu telah gugur. Menyisakan noda membekas pada lantai marmer yang suci.

"Arghhhh!!!" Minato benar-benar mengerang. Ia memegangi dada kirinya yang tertembus peluru panas dari putranya sendiri.

"OTOU-SAMA!!!" Gerombolan bocah-bocah dari arah dapur serempak berlarian ke tempat Minato tersungkur.

Hotaru hanya mampu membekap mulutnya yang menganga.

Dan Kushina gemetar hebat ketika melihat darah mengotori lantai. Suaminya terkulai lemah dan Kushina tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun untuk memastikan apakah pria itu masih hidup atau tidak.

Para bodyguard juga langsung melesat ke arah tubuh majikannya. Mereka tak bersuara tetapi langsung mengurus Minato untuk segera di bawa ke rumah sakit.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke menangis keras. Ia ketakutan setengah mati akan kejadian mengerikan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Ibunya'pun sama, Mikoto meraung dan mengikuti para bodyguard yang memboyong Minato ke rumah sakit.

Setelah semuanya pergi, rumah menjadi begitu hening. Hanya ada dua maid yang berani membersihkan sisa-sisa darah yang Minato tinggalkan.

"Ayo Kaa-san kita ke apartemen!"

PLAKKK...

Akhirnya Kushina memiliki keberanian untuk menampar wajah tampan putranya.

"KAU PIKIR APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN???" Kerasnya.

Kushina kalut, dan tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran anaknya. Untuk apa Naruto sampai tega membunuh ayahnya?

Naruto sontak memegangi pipi kanannya. Dan pistolnya terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai.

"Aku hanya tak mau melihat Kaa-san sedih, dan sudah sepantasnya aku menghukum bajingan itu didepanmu..." Ucap Naruto agak parau, hatinya berkecamuk tak terima jika disalahkan atas tindakannya yang benar oleh Kushina.

Toh Naruto tak akan merasa rugi jika ayahnya memang benar-benar akan mati hari ini.

"Siapa yang merubahmu menjadi manusia kejam begini!! Hiks!!... Naruto jawab Kaaa-san!!... Mengapa kau seperti ini??"

Kushina menangis keras. Hal yang ditahannya sejak tadi.

Ia memukul-muluk dada bidang anaknya. Kushina kecewa dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Dimana Naruto memang sudah berubah menjadi iblis yang tidak mempunya hati.

Kushina memang kecewa pada kelakuan bejat Minato, tapi tak sepantasnya juga Naruto harus membuhun pria itu didepan matanya sendiri.

Kejadian tadi lebih mengerikan dari pada film horror yang pernah Kushina tonton.

"Menghukum Otou-sanmu dengan cara keji seperti ini! Apa kau pikir, kau itu Tuhan???" Kushina masih mengoceh dan memisuh, derai air matanya malah semakin deras.

"Aku hanya melakukan, apa yang harus aku lakukan!" Bela Naruto

"Kau tidak pantas melakukannya. Lihatlah tanganmu yang kotor penuh dosa ini!!"

"Aku tidak memiliki dosa! Yang berdosa adalah mereka yang membuat orang lain sakit hati! Aku melakukan hal yang benar..."

"Naruto putraku..." Kushina kehabisan kata-katanya.

Ia jatuh merosot, tubuhnya lemah dan matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Ia sudah tidak kuat ditekan dengan emosi-emosi yang hendak membeludak melebihi kapasitas yang bisa ditanggung oleh tubuhnya sendiri.

Pingsan!

Kushina lantas kehilangan kesadarannya begitu saja. Hotaru memekik, ia memangku kepala ibunya. Naruto jadi semakin panik!

"Astaga... Kaa-san, kau lemah sekali! Kaa-san bangunlah!!!..."

"Naruto ayo kita bawa Kaa-san ke rumah sakit..." Ajak Hotaru sambil terisak.

"Tidak!" Keras Naruto.

"Kau ini bagaimana!!! Jangan kaku... Ibu itu, sedang pingsan. Akan lebih baik jika kita membawanya ke rumah sakit saja" Bentak Hotaru.

"Nee-san pikir, kau lebih pintar dariku?" Dingin Naruto.

"Aku akan membawa Kaa-san ke apartemen. Biar sisanya Itachi yang mengurus dokter untuk datang ke sana!" Final Naruto. Dan Hotaru tak memiliki opsi untuk menolak ataupun menyanggah perintahnya.

 **tbc**

Yang ngaku jadi SSL kw. Sante mas,mbak! Emailmu udah ega baca kok. Ega seneng aja liatnya, ternyata masih ada mas,mbak kw-kw'an yang unfaedah ngebacot kyak gitu di sini huhuhuhu... dasar alay...

Sory bacotmu nggak berlaku mas,mbak. Karena apa yang ega buat itu berdasarkan narasi lantang ; SUKA-SUKA EGA

Mohon yng lain jangan terpancing sama mas,mbak SSL kw ini!


	4. MAFIA WEDDING 4

**MAFIA WEDDING**

Tok!... Tok!... Tok!...

Saat Naruto sedang berendam, sebuah suara ketukan berirama dari arah luar ruangan kolam air panas buatan, yang ada di dalam apartemennya. Begitu iseng mengusik ketenangannya. Dengan malas, ia lantas mempersilahkan si pelaku pengetuk pintu itu untuk masuk.

Kalian pikir siapa lagi yang berani menguski Naruto selain, Itachi. Dan iya tebakannya memang tepat, lelaki berbadan pendek itu datang dengan membawa sebuah telepon yang bergetar.

"Permisi Tuan, Sakura-hime menelpon anda" Ucap Itachi.

"Angkatlah dan berikan padaku!" Balas Naruto.

Itachi lantas masuk ke dalam ruang pemandian air panas buatan, ia melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati, sebab lantai kramik serasa licin ketika ditapaki oleh sepatunya.

"Silahkan..." Itachi kemudian, menyodorkan ponsel, dengan panggilan telepon yang telah tersambung.

"Selamat malam honey... Ada apa?" Ucap Naruto begitu lembut dan kalem.

 _"Naruto, aku sangat gugup."_ Suara Sakura sedikit bergetar dari sebrang.

Mendengarnya, Naruto malah terkikik geli. Sambil memainkan kepulan asap halus, dari didihan kolam air panas yang memberikan sensasi rileks pada tubuhnya.

"Jangan dipikirkan terlalu keras honey... Kau harus santai." Nasihatnya.

 _"Tidak bisa honey... Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur, pikiranku kalut, bagaimana jika aku membuat kesalahan besok lusa? Bagaimana jika aku malah mengacaukan semuanya dan membuatmu malu? Lalu bagaimana jika aku-"_

"Cukup! Tolong jangan dilanjutkan lagi... Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi di hari pernikahan kita, aku sendiri menjaminnya untukmu honey..."

 _"Tapi aku takut..."_ Sakura mengadukan perasaannya. Wanita di sebrang sana, sepertinya sangat tertekan dengan beban kasat mata yang amat berat.

"Apa yang membuatmu takut? Katakanlah padaku, agar aku bisa melenyapkannya!..."

"..." Sakura membisu, pasalnya ketakutan yang ia alami sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Lihat kan? Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengatakannya padaku... Jangan membangun persepsi negatif, itu tidak baik untuk dirimu" Tegas Naruto.

 _"Maafkan aku..."_ Sesal Sakura dari sebrang. Suaranya menyicit kecil.

"Permintaan maafmu diterima... Apa kau tidak tidur? Ini sudah larut honey..."

 _"Aku tidak akan tidur secepat ini, karena aku masih merindukan suaramu..."_ Naruto makin tersenyum lebar, ketika kejujuran manis dari Sakura menggelitik indra pendengarannya.

"Baiklah honey, kau akan mendapatkannya"

 _"Katakanlah sesuatu, aku akan mendengarnya sampai tertidur"_ Pinta Sakura dan benar saja Naruto mendengar wanita itu sedikit menguap diakhir kalimatnya.

Sepertinya Sakura menelpon sambil berguling-guling manja diatas ranjang, dalam keadaan yang memang sudah setengah mengantuk.

"Bagaimana kalau, aku menceritakan kisah seorang Crazy Rich Man yang bernasib malang. Lalu pada akhirnya dia bisa merasakan arti sesungguhnya dari cinta sejati yang mulai tumbuh didalam hatinya. Rich Man malang itu mencintai seorang malaikat. Cinta pertamanya kepada sosok malaikat cantik itu akan menjadi kisah baru didalam hidupnya... Apa kau suka kisahnya?"

 _"Hmm... Lanjutkanlah, aku menyukainya honey... Aku penasaran dengan kisah lengkap, dari hidup pria malang itu"_

"Baiklah, akan aku mulai. Kau harus mendengarnya sampai habis ya..."

 _"Iya tentu..."_ Balasnya bersemangat.

"Suatu hari, ada seorang pria malang yang memiliki begitu banyak harta, semua benda berkilauan yang dimilikinya, bahkan bisa digunakan untuk membeli dunia beserta isinya. Namun tumpukan harta itu tak mampu membuat hatinya terhibur dan senang... Ada sesuatu yang selalu membuat pria malang itu meraung sedih ketika malam yang gelap mulai menguasai alam..."

Sampai pada akhirnya Naruto melanjutkan cerita yang amat panjang. Bahkan memerlukan waktu hampir satu jam untuk menyelesaikan kisah malang tersebut.

Sekarang Naruto terlihat tengah merebahkan dirinya diatas kapuk empuk nan mewah, lengkap dengan piama tidur berwarna biru dongker yang membalut tubuh tegapnya.

"...Dan akhirnya mereka berdua hidup bahagia selamanya. Kisahnya'pun selesai... Selamat tidur honey, mimpi yang indah... Aku mencintaimu." Naruto mematikan ponselnya, sepertinya Sakura sudah tertidur karena tak ada satupun balasan suara dari sebrang telpon.

"Itachi!..." Naruto lantas memanggil bodyguardnya yang memang selalu siap ada 24 jam disisinya.

"Iya, apa anda memanggil saya?"

"Ambilah, dan pastikan setelah ini. Kau langsung menelpon ayahnya Sakura. Suruh dia untuk mengecek apakah kekasihku itu, sudah terlelap atau tidak!" Pintanya lagi.

"Siap Tuan... Kalau begitu saya permisi. Selamat beristirahat." Itachi lantas pergi dari kamar Tuannya dengan membawa ponsel hitam tersebut.

Skip.

 _Jam 00.15 tengah malam._

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya. Ia merasa sedikit kehausan dan segelas air putih di kamarnya sudah habis beberapa jam yang lalu.

Saat hendak ke dapur, seberkas cahaya yang menyembul dari balik sebuah ruangan dengan pintu sedikit terbuka, langsung menarik perhatian Tuan Muda kita.

Sumber cahaya terang itu berasal dari kamar yang ditempati oleh Kushina. Naruto sendiri jadi penasaran, apakah ibunya itu sudah siuman atau belum dari pingsannya.

Dengan perlahan tangannya membuka pintu tanpa menimbulkan suara yang mengusik.

Sapphire-violetnya beberapa kali mengerjap, sebelum akhirnya kedua bola mata tak serasi itu bisa terjaga dengan sempurna. Kini kakinya sudah sampai mengantar si-pemilik tubuh, berdiri tegap di samping sebuah ranjang.

Hotaru nampak ketiduran, dengan posisi terduduk dan kedua tangan digunakan sebagai bantalan kepala, tepatnya di samping Kushina yang terbaring.

Dengan perasaan mood yang baik, Naruto berinisiatif untuk menyelimuti tubuh kakak angkatnya dengan selimut tipis.

Namun gerakan Naruto terhenti begitu saja, saat Hotaru menggeliat dan mata coklatnya perlahan terbuka, menatap tubuh tegap adiknya. "Naruto..." Gumam Hotaru agak parau.

"Tidurlah di kamar lain!" Pinta Naruto dengan nada dingin. Padahal sedikit lagi ia bisa menutupi seluruh tubuh Hotaru dengan selimutnya. Tapi terpaksalah selimut tipis itu tersampirkan lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak tidur memangnya?" Bukannya menurut Hotaru malah balik bertanya. Dan Naruto hening sesaat.

"Apa Kaa-san sudah sempat siuman?" Tanya Naruto, lalu ia berpaling untuk mengamati wajah teduh ibunya yang terlelap.

"Ibu hanya beberapa kali mengigau dan menangis, masih belum ada tanda-tanda akan sadar." Jelas Hotaru.

"Haruskah aku panggilkan dokter sekarang.?"

"Kita tidak enak meminta dokter untuk datang tengah malam begini Naruto. Jangan egois, kita tunggu saja ibu siuman besok" Jawab Hotaru, ia menguap kecil karena tidurnya terganggu oleh kedatangan Naruto tadi.

"Baiklah... Tapi, aku sarankan pada Nee-san agar pindah saja ke kamar sebelah... Tidur dengan posisi duduk bisa membuatmu sakit Nee-san"

"Tidak apa-apa... Lagipula, aku sedang ingin menemani ibu saja disini... Kau beristirahatlah..." Kata Hotaru masih memegang teguh kekeras kepalaannya.

"Kau jangan bergadang Naruto-" Nasihat gadis itu lagi.

"Iya." Singkatnya, lalu pria itu pergi ke dapur untuk menuntaskan tujuan awalnya.

Skip.

 _Di hari yang sama, waktu; 00.45 wilayah desa Konoha._

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita memberitahu Sakura yang sebenarnya?" Suara bisik-bisik terdengar dari sebuah kamar pasangan suami istri keluarga Haruno. Ibu dua anak itu bicara pada suaminya.

"Tidak... Sebaiknya, kita tidak melakukan itu Mebuki. Bagaimana kalau Naruto sendiri sudah memberitahukannya pada Sakura, jauh sebelum persiapan pernikahan ini dilangsungkan?"

"Tapi aku tidak yakin, anak kita sudah mengetahui semua hal dari calon suaminya. Sakura seperti tidak pernah terlihat curiga atau membicarakan hal-hal aneh tentang Naruto padaku."

"Mebuki... Entah kenapa, aku sendiri sudah mempercayakan putri kita pada Naruto. Aku yakin tak ada yang mereka tutup-tutupi antar satu sama lain... Mereka sudah lama bersama, bahkan kita berdua juga sudah menjadi saksi hidup kisah mereka... Kau tenanglah, dan sebaiknya kita beristirahat juga. Besok pagi rombongan Namikaze akan menjemput kita. Malu jika Tuan rumah bangun kesiangan." Lantang Kizashi Haruno.

Ia menyudahi obrolan mereka. Tapi Mebuki sendiri nampak belum puas dengan persepsi sepihak dari suaminya. Masih ada hal yang mengganjal di dalam pikiran Mebuki mengenai kehidupan calon menantunya.

Bagaimana bisa pria tersohor kaya raya seperti Naruto, mau menikah dengan putrinya. Yang notabena berasal dari kaum bawah seperti ini!

Argh! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepala Mebuki migren berjamaah.

Bukannya Mebuki mau menaruh curiga yang buruk pada pemuda bernama Naruto itu, hanya saja hati kecil Mebuki mengetuk dan bersuara jika ada sesuatu yang masih disembunyikan rapat-rapat oleh Namikaze muda itu. Dan sepertinya Sakura sendiri belum tau rahasia apa yang Mebuki curigai.

"Tidurlah! Kau keras kepala sekali..." Kali ini Kizashi mutlak terusik dengan kegelisahan Mebuki, wanita itu tidak bisa diam dan jelas membuat kerutan didahi suaminya bermunculan beberapa centimeter.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur... Dan aku masih cemas. Sudahlah jangan hiraukan aku.!" Tegas Mebuki.

"Kau ini aneh... Sudah-sudah, jika kau masih sibuk memikirkan tentang pernikahan Sakura besok lusa, itu sudah tidak ada gunanya. Karena Sakura akan tetap menjadi istri Naruto, kau tidak bisa mengubahnya lagi!"

"Kau bisa diam tidak? Tadi katanya mengantuk! Tidur saja sana... Malam ini aku lebih baik tidur di kamar Sakura saja!" Akhirnya Mebuki jengkel.

Ia menyibak selimut dengan kasar dan meninggalkan suaminya tidur di kamar sendirian, sementara itu dia akan tidur di kamar anak bungsunya.

 **tbc**

terimakasih sudah menunggu


	5. MAFIA WEDDING 5

**MAFIA WEDDING**

Saat ia terbangun, badannya terasa agak berat. Mungkin karena Naruto tidur agak larut kemarin malam, imbasnya kedua matanya cukup perih untuk dipaksakan terbuka.

Dengan posisi yang masih terduduk di ranjang, Tuan Muda Namikaze memegang pelipisnya pelan. Setelah merasa lebih baik. Ia kemudian melangkah menuju ke kamar mandi guna, membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Tidur tanpa AC yang menyala, rupanya membuat tubuhnya bercucuran keringat sepanjang malam.

Skip.

Hari ini, Naruto memakai kemeja berlengan pendek berwarna tosca dan celana jeans dengan aksen agak gelap. Perutnya bergejolak minta diisi, dengan dituntun oleh nalurinya ia lantas menuju ke dapur.

Sesampainya di pantry, sudah ada Hotaru yang sedang memasak. Sesuatu beraroma sedap mengepul dari sebuah panci kecil diatas kompor.

Hal itu menambah nafsu makan Naruto untuk mencicipi hasil karya masakan kakaknya.

Dengan kalem Naruto mendudukan diri di meja makan. Suara geseran kursi yang dibuat oleh lelaki itu langsung menarik perhatian Hotaru.

"Kau sudah bangun? Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanyanya pada lelaki tampan itu.

"Sedikit..."

Naruto menyentuh tengkuknya sendiri, sambil memejamkan mata.

"Nee-san... Aku lapar"

"Iya aku tau, sabar ya buburnya hampir matang" Balas Hotaru.

Naruto cemberut. Mendengar kata bubur langsung membuat nafsu makannya hilang, perlu diketahui jika Tuan Muda Namikaze kita ini tidak suka bubur. Catat itu!

Alasan Naruto tidak menyukai bubur adalah karena teksturnya yang lembek dan berlendir. Menurutnya, makanan encer itu menempati list pertama dari daftar makanan yang dibenci oleh Naruto.

"Apa tidak ada makanan yang lain?" Dinginnya.

"Hihihihi... Sudah aku duga, maaf ya Naruto bubur ini untuk ibu. Kau tunggulah sebentar, nanti akan ada petugas layanan kamar yang mengantarkan sarapanmu" Halus Hotaru dengan senyum manisnya mengembang bak adonan roti.

"Oh iya, Kaa-san bagaimana?"

"Ibu sudah siuman dari jam tiga subuh, dan ibu terus membicarakanmu" Hotaru menerangkan dengan hati-hati, takutnya Naruto akan marah bila ia baru memberitahu informasi ini padanya.

Brakk!!

"Kenapa Nee-san tidak memberitauku lebih awal!"

Tuh'kan Naruto menegang! Syukurnya pria itu melesat ke kamar ibunya dan bukan memisuh Hotaru yang sedang memasak.

CEKLEK!

"Kaa-san..." Panggil lelaki berbadan tinggi itu. Suasana kamar sangat hangat, sinar mentari pagi yang menyehatkan memantul indah dari balik jendela besar. Disamping kiri dari ranjang yang Kushina tempati.

"Kemarilah Naruto putraku"

Senyum Kushina tergurat lemah guna menyambut kedatangan putranya.

"Kaa-san baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit? Apa perlu aku panggilkan dokter sekarang?" Cerca Naruto dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Ibunya sendiri jadi terhibur dengan tingkah lucunya.

Tangan kushina mengayun lemah, mengisaratkan agar Naruto duduk di kursi yang dekat dengannya. "Kau ini... Kaa-san baik-baik saja, jangan cemas"

Tanpa sadar Kushina meraih wajah putranya. Dielusnya permukaan pipi Naruto dengan sayang. "Andai saja warna rambutmu merah seperti Kaa-san. Kau pasti akan terlihat lebih tampan" Gumamnya masih menatap penuh damba wajah putranya.

"Apa yang Kaa-san bicarakan?..."

"Kaa-san hanya menyesal. Kau harus terlahir dikeluarga Namikaze. Maafkan Kaa-san!"

Naruto menggenggam tangan ibunya yang masih menyentuh pipinya. Dalam keadaan masih berbaring Kushina mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Percuma Kaa-san menyesal sekarang. Semuanya sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi... Oh iya berhentilah menangis, hari ini Sakura akan ke Tokyo. Aku tidak mau Kaa-san terlihat jelek dengan mata sembab di depannya nanti" Ujar Naruto.

"Benarkah? Apa terlalu kentara jika mata Kaa-san sesembab itu?" Kushina melotot tak percaya. Ia terlalu polos untuk mempercayai kebohongan putranya.

"Iya..." singkat Naruto.

"Ibu, aku membuatkanmu bubur" Hotaru masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Astaga sayang maaf merepotkanmu. Harusnya ibu yang memasak untuk kalian, dan Oh Tuhan!... Kaa-san lupa padamu Naruto. Kau pasti belum makan!" Kushina buru-buru mengambil posisi duduknya, tentu Naruto dengan sigap membantunya. Karena Kushina sepertinya agak kesulitan mengatur bantal agar lebih nyaman.

"Jangan khawatir ibu. Aku sudah pesankan breakfast untuk Naruto... Dia'kan tidak suka bubur" Balas Hotaru.

"Tetap saja... Ibu merasa tidak enak jika dilayani begini oleh kalian. Harusnya ibu yang melakukannya"

"Kaa-san sangat cerewet. Makanlah buburnya, aku ingin keluar sebentar..." Tegas Naruto. Dan ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

Hotaru heran dengan sikap Naruto, padahal ia berharap lelaki itu bisa menemaninya di sini bersama ibunya. Setidaknya hanya sampai Hotaru selesai menyuapi bubur pada Kushina.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Hotaru.

"Bertemu Sakura" Singkat Tuan Muda.

"Oh baiklah... Hati-hati di jalan, sampaikan salam rinduku padanya, belakangan ini Sakura jarang mengangkat telpon iseng dariku"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, agar tidak mengganggunya Nee-san" Tajam Naruto.

"Hehehe... Apa salahnya mencoba akrab dengan adik ipar. Sudahlah pergi sana... Jemput dia, besok kalian akan menikah, jadi Sakura tidak boleh kelelahan karena perjalan jauh dari Konoha ke Tokyo" Dumel Hotaru.

"Aku tau!" Datar Naruto, ia bahkan sedikit menajam menanggapi ocehan panjang kakaknya.

"Hati-hati Naruto... Cepatlah pulang" Kali ini Kushina yang bersuara. Naruto pun langsung mengangguk dengan garis lengkung samar di kedua belahan bibirnya.

Skip

Saat ini Naruto tengah duduk santai didalam mobil limosin. Beberapa kali bibirnya menyesap nikmat gelas yang berisikan wine mahal kesukaannya, sambil menunggu perjalan sampai di tujuan.

Itachi ada di jok depan. Suara Itachi terdengar melalui speaker yang menghubungkan kabin depan dengan kabin penumpang belakang. "Tuan Muda, saat ini anda di telpon oleh Yahiko-sama" Kata Itachi melalui speaker.

Naruto menekan sebuah tombol untuk membalas pesan suara pada Itachi.

"Aku tidak mau bicara padanya! Terserah kau saja mau mengangkat telponnya atau tidak"

"Baiklah Tuan" Balas Itachi.

Tak lama kemudian, pria berambut hitam legam itu kembali mengusik ketenangan Naruto.

"Tuan Muda, anda mendapat kabar buruk" Ucap Itachi.

"Katakan saja!" Desak Naruto.

"Yahiko-sama sedang mencari anda, dia terdengar sangat marah saat bicara ditelpon tadi. Dan Yahiko-sama juga mengatakan jika Tuan Besar dalam keadaan kritis saat ini... Luka tembak di bagian dada kiri yang dideritanya menyebabkan malfungsi pada organ jantung beliau, jadi saat ini Tuan Besar sedang menanti pendonor untuk operasi pencangkokkan organ. Menggantikan jantung aslinya yang rusak" Jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

"Jadi si keparat itu masih hidup?" Ujar Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Lebih tepatnya, Tuan Besar Minato-sama mengalami koma, dan keadaan belau sangat keritis"

Naruto menyeringai mendengar penuturan terakhir dari lelaki yang sudah ia anggap bodyguard terbaik didalam hidupnya itu. Naruto tak menyesal telah membuat ayahnya hampir meregang nyawa.

Menurutnya, Minato pantas mendapatkan penderitaan seperti itu, atas semua dosa yang sudah dilakukannya. Terlebih pria itu sudah menyakiti perasaan Kaa-sannya kemarin.

Untuk saat ini, Naruto tak mau memikirkan masalah Minato atau pisuh-pisuhan Yahiko yang akan sangat murka padanya. Persetan dengan kemarahan kakak tirinya itu. Naruto tidak peduli!

Saat ini ia, hanya ingin fokus untuk mengatur acara pernikahannya. Besok adalah hari terpenting didalam hidupnya dan tidak ada seorang'pun yang boleh mengacaukannya.

Naruto akan berterimakasi pada jasat Minato, bila semua saudara-saudara tirinya tidak datang ke acaranya besok. Mereka pasti subuk untuk mengurus dan menunggui si-keparat itu dirumah sakit.

Jadi pesta pernikahan Tuan Muda Namikaze akan terbebas dari kehadiran para pendosa seperti saudara-saudara tirinya besok.

Mobil limosin akhirnya memasuki areal pekarangan rumah juragan kebun teh keluarga Haruno.

Puluhan mobil range rover hitam selain limosin di barisan depan, nampak mengepung rumah kayu bergaya minimalis alami itu.

"Oh calon menantu, kau sudah datang" Mebuki berhamburan memeluk Naruto dengan hangat. Pria itu tak bergeming untuk menolak pelukan hangat calon mertuanya.

"Apa kau lelah? Ayo masuklah dulu... Kaa-san akan buatkan minuman untukmu" Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti Mebuki masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Nak, kau tiba cepat sekali..." Kali ini Kizashi yang bertegur sapa dengan Tuan Muda.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat" Kikuk Naruto.

"Hahahaha... Tidak apa-apa, itu wajar. Kau pasti sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Sakura" Ucap lelaki bermarga Haruno itu, lengkap dengan tawa khasnya yang terbahak-bahak. Padahal rasanya tidak ada yang lucu sama sekali.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Naruto langsung. Tapi sepertinya Kizashi tak akan membiarkan Naruto mengajak mereka pergi secepat ini.

"Ah! Duduklah dulu nak... Jangan tergesa-gesa, ayo kita menikmati ocha hangat. Istriku sudah menyiapkan ocha dari daun teh putih khusus untukmu"

"Tapi-" Naruto hendak menolak. Tapi bukan Kizashi namanya, jika lelaki paruh baya itu tidak bisa menahan calon mantunya, duduk lebih lama di kursi panas ruang keluarga rumah Haruno.

Kizashi menepuk bahu Naruto amat kencang. Ia tak merasa bersalah sama sekali, karena Kizashi akan menggunakan putrinya sebagai tameng jika sampai Naruto tersinggung akan perlakuannya yang kasar.

Sudah tabiat Kizashi yang selalu membuat bahu Naruto nyeri tiap kali dipukul.

Tapi Tuan Muda Namikaze, sepertinya tidak berselera untuk mengacungkan bibir senapannya ke arah kepala bintang Kizashi Haruno yang selalu membuat tubuhnya nyeri-nyeri bahkan, sampai lebam membiru dan berbekas selama tiga hari.

"Selamat menikmati" Mebuki meletakan gelas ocha berbahan kramik di hadapan Naruto. Beberapa camilan juga tak luput terhidang manis disana.

"Nak, ayo cobalah teh buatan Kaa-sanmu" Pinta Kizashi.

"Akan aku coba nanti..."

"Apa kau tidak suka?" Selidik Mebuki. Wanita itu takut jika memang benar calon menantunya tidak menyukai teh baru buatannya.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, airnya masih terlalu panas" Balas Naruto.

"Iya memang, ocha akan lebih nikmat jika kita menyantapnya dalam keadaan panas-panas begini. Tapi jika kau tidak suka, kita bisa menunggunya sampai agak dingin sedikit" Sambung Kizashi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura dimana?" Naruto menerawang ke segala arah, namun netranya tak menangkap adanya hawa-hawa keberadaan Sakura dalam radius lima meter.

"Dia masih bicara dengan kakaknya... Tunggulah sebentar, Guren sangat sedih akan ditinggal pergi oleh Sakura" Jawab Mebuki yang ikut duduk diamping suaminya.

Naruto terdiam, tak banyak kata lagi yang bisa ia lontarkan. Menunggu adalah salah hal yang ia benci, tapi ketika ia harus menunggu Sakura. Tentu tidak ada rasa kebencian di hatinya.

Skip.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu" Guren datang bersama adiknya.

Naruto langsung berdiri ketika melihat Sakura tersenyum agak kecut.

Dua wanita itu nampak sehabis menangis. Dan Naruto tidak suka melihat Sakuranya menangis. Apa perlu ia memperingatkan calon kakak iparnya itu, untuk tidak mengajak Sakura menangis bersama?

Dengan refleknya Naruto mendekat ke arah Sakura. Ia memegangi pipi, lalu jemarinya meraih dagu wanita pink itu untuk sedikit mendongkak menatap irisnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto posesif.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Jawab wanita itu. Sesekali tangannya mengusap sudut matanya.

"Jangan menangis!" Printah Naruto.

Pria itu sangat kesal jika sudah melihat jejak air mata mengotori wajah cantik kekasihnya. Disamping itu, Naruto juga akan kebingungan dalam bersikap. Terlebih bersikap baik guna menanggapi wanita yang menangis tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Maaf..." Bisik Sakura. Naruto tentu memakluminya tapi hanya sekali ini saja.

"Kau sudah siap honey? Kita akan berangkat sekarang..." Lembut Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Baiklah, ayo semuanya kita berangkat!" Titah Naruto, seluruh keluarga Haruno'pun diboyong olehnya ke Tokyo.

\--

\--

\--

10.00 Am. dirumah sakit

Yahiko berjalan mondar-mandir membentuk lingkaran didepan ruang ICU.

Dia bahkan menggigiti jari tangannya sendiri. Kekalutan tengah mengerumungi hatinya. Melihat keadaan ayahnya yang lemah tak berdaya usai insiden penembakan dirumahnya membuat perasaan Yahiko tersayat dengan luka yang begitu dalam.

Yahiko sebenarnya menyayangi ayahnya, hanya saja karena mereka jarang bertemu, Yahiko jadi tidak bisa memperlihatkan rasa kasih sayangnya secara langsung pada pria pirang itu.

Dan ketika Yahiko mendapat kabar buruk dari kondisi Minato. Ia buru-buru melesat ke rumah sakit, sayangnya tak banyak yang bisa dilakukannya setiba di sana, untuk bisa membuat kondisi ayahnya membaik.

Di luar ruang ICU, tak hanya Yahiko yang merasa cemas, ada juga Mei Terumi, salah satu wanita simpanan ayahnya yang memang sudah akrab dengan Yahiko, sejak beberapa tahun belakangan.

Lalu ada juga wanita bermarga Uchiha bersama seorang bocah berambut hitam legam yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Mikoto terlihat menangis dalam diam sambil menunggui kondisi Minato, bersama mereka para anggota keluarga Namikaze lainnya.

Sebenarnya ada satu lagi wanita yang menjadi simpanan Minato, sekaligus ibu kandung dari Shion, Menma dan Nawaki.

Wanita itulah yang disebut-sebut menjadi jalang kesayangan Minato. Tapi wanita bermarga Senju itu hari ini tidak terlihat batang hidungnya di rumah sakit layaknya Mei dan Mikoto.

Sepertinya jalang kesayangan Tuan Besar Minato-sama itu belum pulang dari turnamen judi yang diikutinya di Lastvegas.

Yahiko bernapas gusar. Ia sangat frustasi dengan keadaan saat ini. Sebagai anak tertua, ia bertanggungjawab untuk memastikan ayahnya agar tetap hidup. Bagaimanapun juga Minato tidak boleh mati secepat ini.

"T'ck! Sialan... Sebenarnya apa yang sudah Otou-sama lakukan sampai Naruto menembaknya lagi!!???" Geram Yahiko penuh emosi. Pasalnya Minato begitu bodoh selalu mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

Mei hendak bicara tapi ia takut pada wajah seram anak tirinya.

"Maaf... Ini semua karena salahku" Akhirnya Mikoto bersuara.

"Kau siapa!?" Bentak Yahiko. Karena ia tidak tau ada hubungan apa wanita itu dengan ayahnya.

"Aku kekasihnya Minato-kun" Jawab Mikoto dengan intonasi pelan, cenderung berbisik sampai Yahiko harus menoleh guna mendengar lebih jelas apa-apa saja yang terucap dari bibirnya.

"Sialan!!..." Desis Yahiko.

Dan,

BHUAKKK...

Saking kesalnya. Yahiko bahkan sampai memukul tembok rumah sakit, sampai tangannya berdarah dan tembok berwarna putih itu agak retak.

"Kenapa kau lancang mengaku sebagai kekasih Otou-samaku! Katakan padaku apa yang sudah kau perbuat!!!... Terlebih, apa kau pernah menampakan dirimu didepan adikku?" Bentak Yahiko. Mei ikut tersengat oleh perkataan pria berambut orange tersebut. Tapi ia tetap memilih untuk bungkam.

"Jika adik yang kau maksud itu, adalah orang yang menembak Minato-kun kemarin. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di ruang tamu... Dan saat itu dia bersama dengan ibu kandungnya, Kushina Uzumaki"

"Celaka!!!..."

Gigi Yahiko bergemeretak. Ia menyesal telah pergi kemarin malam. Andai saja ia dirumah saat itu, pasti hal buruk seperti ini tak akan menimpa ayahnya.

"Pantas saja jika Naruto marah! Kau lancang sekali muncul dihadapannya. Apalagi kemarin juga ada ibu Kushina dirumah!!! Apa kau tau jika ibu Kushina pergi dari rumah selama bertahun-tahun?... Dan ketika ia pulang, kau malah sesumbar menampakan dirimu- bersama bocah itu, di hadapannya!!!... Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan mereka!!!"

Ok, Yahiko mulai marah besar. Bahkan Sasuke kecil sampai terbangun karena ulahnya.

"Maafkan aku... Aku sebenarnya sudah menolak untuk datang ke rumah kalian. Tapi Minato-kun selalu memaksaku!!!" Balas Mikoto.

"Kau masih berani menjawab!!!... Dasar jalang!" Sengit Yahiko.

"Sudah cukup!" Kali ini Mei yang mulai pusing, ia hendak melerai adu mulut antara Yahiko dan Mikoto.

"DIAM KAU! KAU JUGA SAMA DENGANNYA... DASAR WANITA RENDAHAN!!!.." Urat-urat Yahiko sampai naik ke ubun-ubunnya. Reaksinya ketika Mei angkat bicara benar-benar spontan meninggi.

"APA!! Kau juga harus sadar Yahiko, jika dirimu itu terlahir dari rahim wanita rendahan seperti kami" Balas Mei, ia juga berteman dengan wanita yang sudah melahirkan Yahiko kedunia sayangnya temannya itu sudah meninggal.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGATAI MENDIANG KAA-SAN KU, WANITA RENDAHAN!!... KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA!!?"

Dan berlanjutlah teriakan-teriakan bernada berat memenuhi rumah sakit. Sampai pada akhirnya petugas keamanan datang dan menarik paksa Yahiko keluar dari gedung rumah sakit.

 **Tbc.**

:lo


	6. MAFIA WEDDING 6

**MAFIA WEDDING**

"Apa perjalanannya masih lama?"

Posisi putri bungsu Haruno yang awalnya menyender nyaman pada dada bidang kekasihnya, langsung terjaga kala sebuah guncangan membuatnya tak terusik.

Sakura bersama Naruto berangkat dari Konoha menuju ke Tokyo. Keluarga Haruno yang lain, masing-masing naik kendaraan yang terpisah dari pasangan kekasih ini.

Tak perlu khawatir, Kizashi, Mebuki dan Guren. Akan diantar oleh puluhan bodyguard dengan selamat sampai ke hotel tempat resepsi pernikahan Sakura akan digelar besok.

"Lumayan." Balas si-pria begitu kalem. Ia masih saja memainkan gemas helaian rambut kekasihnya. Perasaannya begitu nyaman berada dekat dengan wanita itu.

"Apa kita akan langsung ke hotel?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak, hari ini kita berdua akan pergi bersenang-senang..."

Wanita Haruno itu otomatis sedikit manjauh. Tubuhnya menegang setelah mendengar penuturan lelakinya. "Hahaha... Kenapa honey?" Kekeh Naruto, sebab wajah Sakura begitu imut saat menatapnya dengan ekspresi keterkejutan begitu.

"Maksudmu bersenang-senang yang bagaimana??... Apa ibu, ayah dan Guren Nee-san juga ikut?"

"Tentu tidak honey, hanya ada kau dan aku hari ini" Naruto mengacak-ngacak pucuk kepala pinkis itu.

"Jangan membuatku takut!"

Senyum pria itu mengembang, sebuah kecupan mendarat manis di dahi lebar kekasihnya. "Memangnya apa yang ada dipikiranmu? Kita hanya akan bersenang-senang seperti biasanya"

Sakura teridam. Sebuah tangan besar mengamit telapak tangannya. Ia tak banyak berekspresi lagi, hanya mampu merasakan perasaan Naruto yang ikut mengalir melalui tautan jemari mereka.

"Kau'kan orang yang sulit ditebak..." Sakura menoleh ke samping.

"Tapi, kau tau bagaimana aku kan? Sudahlah, ini akan menjadi kejutan yang kau sukai honey" Katanya dengan nada semangat. Sakura sendiri tak yakin dengan rencana bersenang-senang ala kekasihnya ini.

"Itachi ayo kita ke tempat itu!" Naruto bersuara, ia memerintahkan bodyguard di depan.

"Baik Tuan..."

\--

\--

\--

"Aku bisa turun sendiri!" Pekik Sakura kala tangannya hendak dituntun oleh seseorang. Kepalanya agak menunduk guna menghindari benturan cap atas body mobil yang agak rendah saat pintu limosin terbuka.

"Awas!" Tanpa sadar Naruto ikut berseru. Lelaki itu gesit menopang tubuh wanitanya yang hampir terjerembab mencium lantai beton tempat mereka berpijak.

"Jangan keras kelapa honey!" Mawasnya begitu keras.

"Aku hanya tidak nyaman jika di pegang oleh orang lain... Aku tidak menyukainya Naru..." Keluh Sakura dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar menyiratkan kejengkelannya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh marah sayangku... Akan aku pecat bodyguard bodoh yang lancang menyentuhmu tadi!"

"Tidak perlu Naruto, jangan lakukan itu!!" Sakura buru-buru mencegatnya.

Sayangnya Naruto seolah tuli, apapun yang diucapkan oleh Sakura, guna melindungi bodyguard yang tak sengaja terseret masalah dengan majikannya itu seakan sia-sia.

Sakura amat kasihan melihat lelaki paruh baya itu dipecat oleh kekasihnya.

Bagaimana jika pria itu adalah satu-satunya tulang punggung di keluarganya?

Jika pria itu dipecat. Maka, pria itu tak akan bisa menafkahi anggota keluarganya lagi. Sungguh bodyguard yang bernasib malang. Dan semua kekacauan ini karena ulah Sakura.

"Semuanya sudah beres, ayo masuk honey..." Sakura tak bergeming, bahkan tangannya tertarik menjauh ketika Naruto hendak menyeretnya.

"Katakan dulu kita ada dimana!" Pinta wanita itu begitu menuntut.

"Kita ada di Matata Resort... Kau pasti akan menyukai ini. Kemarin kau bilang tidak bisa tidur, kau tertekan dan stress'kan? Nah hari ini aku ingin memanjakanmu dengan sensai spaa yang merilekskan seluruh syaraf tegang ditubuhmu..." Jelas Naruto.

"Spaa?" Beo Sakura.

"Iya... Tapi kau tenang saja honey, aku juga akan ikut bersamamu... Sepertinya berendam dengan air panas kurang berefek padaku. Jadi aku juga perlu sedikit pijatan"

Naruto merangkul tubuh Sakura. Wajah tampannya berseri-seri menunjukkan resort terbaik dengan pelayanan spaa bintang lima ini.

Seperti yang sudah dikatakannya, pasangan calon pengantin Namikaze-Haruno, memang memerlukan sebuah treatment ekstra untuk merilekskan pikiran dan badan, sebelum bergumul dengan padatnya rentetan acara pernikahan mereka yang mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu hampir seharian penuh.

Mereka berdua pasti akan kelelahan setelah acara besok berlangsung. Tapi tak ada salahnya Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk menikmati treatmen relaksasi sebelum mereka sama-sama tepar.

Naruto sudah berganti pakaian.

Ia menggunakan sebuah handuk kimono khas berwarna putih, begitu juga dengan Sakura.

Setelah ia melunasi administrasi, mereka berdua langsung masuk ke sebuah ruangan bernuansa klasik dengan interior serba putih. Khasnya bebauan lembut dari lilin aroma terapi membuat keduanya betah berlama-lama ada di dalam resort tersebut.

Dua ranjang khusus yang masing-masing ditempati oleh Naruto dan Sakura di ruangan itu berdecit pelan.

Para terapis sangat piawai mematah-matahkan ketegangan otot-otot mereka. Bahkan salah satu dari terapis itu, tak sungkan untuk menginjak punggung lebar Naruto guna menambah sensasi relaksasi pada bagian otot punggung Tuan Muda Namikaze yang kaku. Tentu terapis itu sudah mendapat ijin sebelum ia menginjak nista punggung putra emas dari Minato-sama ini.

"Sakura..." Naruto iseng, ia mencoba memanggil kekasihnya. Ruangan mereka dipenuhi oleh suara kretak-kretak, pijitan pada tulang mereka.

Lelaki itu menatap ke samping, namun kekasihnya yang berbaring terlentang ke atas nampak tidak merespon panggilannya.

Wanita kesayangannya tak hanya mendapat pelayanan body spaa, melainkan ada terapis lain yang memberikan pelayanan treatment wajah pada Sakura.

Tadinya kelopak mata putri Haruno bersembunyi dibalik potongan mentimun yang sengaja ditempel disana. Juga polesan masker madu menutupi keseluruhan wajah wanita pinkis itu. Pantas saja jika ia terlelap sembari menunggu masker madu tersebut diangkat oleh terapis.

"Sudah aku duga dia pasti menyukainya..." Cicit Naruto, dengan perasaan sangat puas.

\--

\--

\--

 **tbc**

MW 6 agak lebih pendek dari chap-chap sebelumnya. ya, mau bagaimana lagi.. ega terlalu suka untuk memotong" word agar tak sampai melebihi 3k :") seperti yang sudah-sudah..

typo ? yah biarkan saja :"

dan terimakasih untuk para pembaca MW, selamat menikmati bulan november...


	7. MAFIA WEDDING 7

**MAFIA WEDDING**

 **Beberapa jam kemudian.**

"Kau sangat cantik honey..."

"Benarkah, apa menurutmu aku tidak terlihat aneh?" Seorang pelayan menarikan kursi sebelum wanita berperawakan anggun duduk menghadap tepat ke arah lelaki pirang di sebrang meja bundar yang ada.

"Aku suka riasan wajah itu dan pakaian seksimu, semuanya sangat sesuai dengan seleraku honey"

Setelah barisan kalimat tak terduga itu terlontar, Sakura hanya bisa menunduk dan tersipu. Ia merasa cukup malu jika Naruto terus memujinya, terlebih ia sendiri tak bisa menilai rupa paras-nya sendiri yang dilihat oleh kedua manik biru-violet milik Naruto.

Bisanya jika mood Naruto sedang baik. Lelaki itu akan selalu bercanda dan tak segan untuk berbohong usil padanya. Tapi dari kelembutan ucapannya barusan, sepertinya kali ini Naruto cukup tulus memujinya.

Sakura juga awalnya tak meminta dipermak ulang oleh penata rias, akan tetapi mereka bilang jika tidak merias Sakura maka Naruto akan memecatnya.

Jelas Sakura tak mau menambah jumlah manusia malang yang akan menjadi pengangguran, jika sampai benar Naruto tega memecat para penata rias yang sengaja ia panggilkan untuk mendandani ulang si putri Haruno.

\--

\--

Kali ini Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk makan siang di bagian restoran mewah, milik Matata resort tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu hari ini.

Restoran tematik yang menonjolkan kesan elegan, dan tentunya tak ketinggalan juga segala tektek-bengek kemewahan yang ada. Menciptakan kesan romantis yang amat sangat kental.

Mereka berdua duduk disebuah meja bundar, dekat dengan kaca tebal pembatas panorama indah sebuah tebing yang rata ditumbuhi oleh barisan hutan lebat di sebrang sana.

Matata Resort adalah sebuah resort yang memang dibagun khusus berlokasi di sebuah tepian tebing. Untuk mencapai bangunan utama resort tersembunyi ini.

Mobil pengunjung harus melawati jalanan menurun dengan panorama hutan teduh. Tak salah jika tempat ini menjadi rekomendasi destinasi terbaik bagi Naruto.

"Naruto..."

Lelaki yang memakai setelan kemeja berlengan pendek, dengan warna tosca itu menunggu dengan sabar apa yang akan dikatakan kekasihnya.

"Naruto, terimakasih untuk hari ini... Aku tidak percaya jika kau akan mengajakku ke sini, maaf aku selalu merepotkanmu dan membuatmu kesal karena aku tidak bisa-..." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tau jika saat ini Naruto tengah menatapnya bulat-bulat.

"-Tidak masalah... Bagiku, kau itu tidak merepotkan, justru aku merasa sangat senang jika kau banyak menuntut dariku... Tuntutanmu seperti pecut bagiku honey dan dengan senang hati aku akan menurutinya..."

"Tapi aku merasa tidak pantas meminta hal yang macam-macam padamu!"

Naruto nampak sedikit menyisir helaian rambut pirangnyadengan jari. Cukup gerah rasanya, bila Sakura sendiri masih sungkan untuk meminta sesuatu padanya. Padahal Naruto sendiri sudah sering menyuruhnya untuk membuang jauh-jauh perasaan sungkannya itu kepada kekasih sendiri.

Cukup katakan apa yang ada dipikiranmu maka Tuan Muda Namikaze akan menurutinya!

Haruskah Naruto menulis peraturan seperti itu untuk Sakura? Agar ia bisa bersikap lebih baik lagi didepan wanitanya.

Siapa tau kan, wanita itu tidak menyukai beberapa hal yang telah Naruto lakukan, baik sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja selama mereka menjalin hubungan.

"Kau itu kekasihku honey! Hanya kau satu-satunya wanita yang pantas menuntut segala hak atas diriku... Jangan membuat sesuatu yang bisa menyulitkan dirimu sendiri, karena perasaan sungkanmu padaku... Lagi pula sebentar lagi kita akan resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri... Jangan pernah menyembunyikan apapun dariku." Nasihatnya dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba untuk membiasakannya... Maaf telah membuatmu tersinggung, aku akan berubah untukmu Naru-kun"

"Permintaan maafmu kuterima, ini baru wanitaku... Ayolah kita makan, aku sudah sangat lapar honey~..."

Sakura dibuat terkikik singkat. Suara lantang kekasihnya yang mengeluhkan rasa lapar begitu lucu menggelitik indranya. Sakura sangat antusias mengangguk, ia mempersilahkan kekasihnya itu untuk mengicip-ngicip semua hidangan yang sudah tersedia lebih dulu.

"Permisi!" Sakura mengacungkan tangannya, sampai pada batas pelipisnya. Kemudian seseorang langsung melesat kearahnya.

Waiters dengan dandanan tuxedo hitam-putih, membungkuk hormat sebelum ia menjalankan perintah dari wanita cantik itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ucapnya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Tolong hidangkan sesuatu untukku" Pintanya.

Naruto menggerakan tangannya, ia meminta pelayan tersebut untuk mengambil sebuah hidangan steak, lalu Naruto juga memintanya untuk memotong kecil-kecil seukuran dadu, dari daging sapi panggang tersebut sebelum memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Silahkan nona" Pelayan itu selesai dengan tugasnya.

"Apa disini ada hidangan yang terbuat dari bahan jamur?" Tanya Sakura sebelum pelayan itu hendak beranjak.

"Tentu, kami sudah menyajikan sup mushroom istimewa untuk anda berdua, Tuan dan Nyonya" Jawabnya.

"Oh tidak! Sebelum terlambat, tolong kau singkirkan hidangan itu. Jika ada makanan lain yang berbahan sama. Maka bawalah kembali. Karena kekasihku memiliki alergi terhadap masakan berbahan jamur" Pinta Sakura. Sementara itu dari sebrang meja, Naruto kelihatan tersenyum lebar.

Sakura cukup cekatan untuk memeriksa semua hal. Karena memang itulah kebiasaannya, ia tak mau lagi mengulang kejadian buruk. Dimana Naruto mengalami keracunan saat makan malam dirumahnya. Waktu itu Mebuki tak sengaja menghidangkan sayur tumis yang berisikan potongan-potongan kecil dari sayuran jamur tiram.

Pengalaman buruk yang membuat Sakura belajar serta wajib mengingat jika Naruto tidak boleh mengomsumsi apapun yang berhubungan dengan makhluk sebangsa fungi itu. Meskipun mereka termasuk jenis bahan makanan yang memiliki cita rasa gurih yang menggoda. Naruto tetap tak boleh menyantapnya!

"Terimakasih honey... Hampir saja aku memakan sup yang tadi" Ucap Naruto. Ia'pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa merasa terusik dengan kesibukan waiters yang menyisihkan sup jamur tersebut.

"Setiap saat dan apapun akan aku lakukan untuk membuat kekasihku nyaman..." Sakura rupanya cukup handal untuk meniru ucapan Naruto yang sudah-sudah teruntai padanya.

"Hahaha... Tetaplah seperti itu, aku sangat menyukaimu yang bersikap take care seperti ini honey~ Sangat so sweet!"

\--

\--

Matahari perlahan menyerong ke ufuk barat, saat ini Sakura tengah duduk di sebuah sofa hitam yang sangat empuk. Ia terisolasi di sebuah ruangan, tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan karena ini pertama kalinya Sakura diajak mengikuti aktifitas rutin kekasihnya.

Sakura sudah ditinggal sendirian di ruangan itu selama 20 menit yang lalu. Naruto belum juga kembali dari acara pangkas rambutnya. Kata lelaki itu, dia sangat ingin tampil rapi dan tampan dengan rambut pendek cepak, di hari pernikahannya besok. Jadi Naruto meminta Sakura untuk ikut mengantarnya memangkas rambut. Meskipun Sakura tidak benar-benar yakin bisa menilai apakah kekasihnya itu akan terlihat lebih baik tanpa gaya rambut pirang gondrong khas serupa buah durian itu.

"Honey..." Sakura buru-buru berdiri ketika panggilan itu menyentaknya.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Iya, dan aku merasa lebih percaya diri dengan model rambut baru ini, ayo kita pulang... Kau pasti lelah, maaf aku mengajakmu ke banyak tempat hari ini"

Naruto mengamit pergelangan tangan Sakura, mereka berdua beranjak meninggalkan ruang khusus milik barbershop tersebut.

"Tidak apa... Aku belum merasa lelah, justru aku merasa senang karena bisa kemana-kemana bersamamu" Balas Sakura, langkahnya dua kali lebih kecil dari pria didepannya. Otomatis membuat kaki ringkihnya bekerja ekstra untuk membuntuti dan mengimbangi langkah kekasihnya.

"Kita akan segera pulang... Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengamu" Tutur Naruto. Ia mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam limosin lebih dahulu.

BLAM!

Pintu limosin'pun akhirnya tertutup rapat. "Siapa?"

"Kau penasaran?" Pancing Naruto.

"Tentu saja... Memangnya siapa yang ingin bertemu denganku?" Sakura menatap paras Naruto, namun lelaki itu tak mau membocorkan apapun dari mulutnya.

"Sabar... Ini kejutan lain untukmu" Isengnya lagi. Hal itu sukses membuat Sakura cemberut.

"Ish! Katakan siapa!..." Paksa wanita itu. Hingga pada akhirnya Sakura tak kuasa menahan gemasnya dengan mencubit pinggang lelakinya.

"Aw!!... Sakit hahaha... Tidak akan aku beritahu!" Sesat Naruto.

"Apa dia seseorang yang dekat denganmu?"

"Iya..."

"Seberapa dekat?"

"Sangat-sangat dekat!"

"Apa mereka keluargamu?"

"Hampir benar"

"Jangan bermain teka-teki Naruto!"

"Dengar honey, tidak semua anggota keluargaku bisa aku anggap keluarga... Cobalah tebak lagi" Paksa Naruto.

Sakura menggulirkan matanya. Ia berpikir cukup keras untuk mengingat atau sekedar menebak siapa gerangan orang spesial dari kekasihnya yang ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Apa mereka Ayah dan Ibumu?"

Raut wajah Naruto seketika berubah. "Kau akan tau nanti!" Balasnya agak dingin. Untungnya Sakura cukup peka merasakan perubahan aura kekasihnya. Memang Naruto itu lelaki yang sulit ditebak dan suasana hatinya sangat mudah berubah. Sakura harus ekstra hati-hati dalam menghadapi orang seperti ini.

"Baiklah... Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya" Akhir wanita pinkis itu

Limosin hitam dengan plat nomor berwarna putih TKY 1 NKZ melesat lurus dijalanan. Bahkan lampu lalu lintas'pun mereka terobos, ya begitulah. Siapa yang berani menghalangi jalannya para bos-bos Mafia ini, akan ditabrak tanpa terkecuali! Jadi kalian jangan main-main dengan mereka!

Sampai di sebuah wilayah khusus kompleks apartemen elit. Mobil tersebut berhenti perlahan. Itachi membukakan pintu untuk majikannya. Tentu Naruto menyambut hangat perlakuan sopan bodyguardnya.

"Ayo honey..." Ajaknya pada sang kekasih.

"Dan tolong jangan tanya apapun!" Pinta Naruto seolah membaca isi pikiran Sakura. Baru saja mimik bibirnya ingin menyampaikan pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya, tapi Naruto lebih cepat memotongnya.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka. Naruto, Sakura serta Itachi masuk secara bersamaan. Hanya keheningan yang mengantar mereka bertiga ke lantai apartemen tuannya.

Ting!

Kembali dentingan lift memecah suasana. Pintu metal tersebut terbuka, Itachi melangkah lebih cepat. Ia kemudian menempelkan secarik kartu pada sebuah pintu didepan sana. Tak lama, apartemen tersebut langsung terbuka, dan Naruto mengajak Sakura masuk ke dalam.

"Kaa-san, Nee-san!..." Setelah sekian lama mendekap. Suara maskulin itu akhirnya mengudara kembali.

Sakura sampai merinding mendengar teriakan Naruto yang menggema di seluruh ruangan apartemen.

"Kemana mereka?" Naruto menoleh cepat ke arah Itachi. Lelaki itu menegang setelah mendapat tatapan tajam bak mata elang dari Tuan Mudanya.

Sial!

Harusnya Itachi ingat untuk memberitahukan pesan Hotaru pada majikannya. Kakak angkatnya itu sempat mengirimi adiknya pesan email yang masuk ke ponsel pribadi Naruto dan Itachi sendiri sudah membacanya. Sayangnya karena kurang fokus Itachi sedikit lupa untuk mengatakannya.

Matilah Itachi sekarang!

Mood Naruto juga terlihat kurang bersahabat. Apa perlu Itachi berbohong pada Tuan Muda Namikaze sekarang?

Ah tidak! Jika hal itu dilakukan maka Naruto bisa bertambah murka.

"Ano-..." Itachi mulai gugup dan gelagapan.

"Apa? Kau pasti tau mereka berdua kemana?"

Sakura hanya berdiri kalem. Ia tak mau ikut campur dalam masalah kali ini.

"Sebenarnya... Nyonya besar dan Nona Hotaru ijin keluar sebentar. Nona Hotaru mengirimkan pesan email pada anda dan saya sendiri sudah membacanya. Maafkan saya yang terlambat memberitau, anda" Sesal Itachi begitu dalam.

"Kemana!?" Tuntut Naruto lagi seakan sangat kurang puas.

"Nyonya besar dan Nona Hotaru pergi ke rumah sakit. Mereka pergi untuk menjenguk Minato-sama"

Napas Naruto kian memberat. Tak lain pasti Yahiko yang memberitau, Hotaru atas kondisi mengenaskan ayahnya itu.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang janggal!

Mengapa juga ibunya mau menjenguk lelaki berengsek seperti ayahnya di rumah sakit?

Justru harusnya Kushina merasa senang, karena pria laknat itu sudah terbujur kaku di rumah sakit.

Atau jangan-jangan ibunya masih memiliki sedikit perasaan pada ayahnya, hingga wanita itu enggan mengajukan surat perceraian, Kushina malah memilih pergi menjauh dengan masih mempertahankan status perkawinan mereka.

Aneh!

Naruto mengepal kuat. Ia tak suka jika sampai Minato mendapat perhatian lebih dari ibunya. Apalagi berkaca dari kejadian kemarin, Minato memang tidak pantas dikasihani, dosanya terlampau besar. Siapapun tak akan memandangnya iba, melainkan kata jijik lah yang pantas untukknya.

Setelah menarik napas panjang, Naruto bertanya kembali, ia menahan gemeretuk giginya yang tak tertahankan "Sudah berapa lama mereka pergi?"

"Pesan emailnya sampai pukul sepuluh pagi... Jadi saya rasa sudah hampir enam jam mereka pergi" Balas Itachi.

"Itachi sebaiknya kau pergilah, sebelum aku melakukan hal buruk padamu!..." Bisik Naruto amat tajam. Tentu ia melakukannya agar Sakura tak mendengarnya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, pria pendek itu menunduk dalam lalu berjalan cepat menuju ke luar apartemen.

"Naruto ada apa?" Setelah Itachi pergi akhirnya Sakura berani bersuara.

Naruto melirik sudut, setelah merasa suaranya mulai normal dan gemeretuk giginya hilang, barulah ia berani membalas pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Tidak ada. honey kau pasti sangat lelah huh, sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja dulu!..." Perintah Naruto begitu mutlak.

Sakura menengguk ludahnya perlahan, lalu mengangguk paham. Tak ada perlawanan berarti yang bisa Sakura berikan.

"Ayo, biar aku antar kau ke kamar!..."

\--

\--

\--

 **tbc.**

selamat datang desember, liburan sudah menanti :")


	8. MAFIA WEDDING 8

**MAFIA WEDDING**

 **Rumah Sakit**

Kushina menatap tanpa ekspresi wajah pucat suaminya. hatinya tersayat melihat cinta pertamanya terbujur lemah dengan banyaknya peralatan yang dipasang oleh dokter sebagai alat penunjang hidupnya.

Kushina tak pernah membayangkan luka lamanya kembali menganga setelah melihat kejadian dimana Minato begitu bahagia memboyong Mikoto ke rumahnya. Benar-benar tak habis pikir. Mengapa harus Mikoto yang Minato pilih!

Apa tak ada wanita lain yang bisa ia gagahi? Kenapa harus sahabatnya sendiri!!!

Pengkhianatan ini sungguh sudah sangat keterlaluan, tapi Kushina tidak bisa menapik jika hati kecilnya masih mencintai Minato.

Pria itu adalah lelaki beruntung yang menjadi cinta pertamanya, saat di bangku kuliah. Minato'lah satu-satunya lelaki yang dipacarinya sampai benang merah ikatan suci pernikahan menyatukan mereka.

Flashback!

 _Namanya Namikaze Minato, ia adalah seorang anak yang terlahir dari kalangan keluarga kaya raya. Tak banyak orang yang tau silsilah dari asal-muasal kekayaan yang keluarganya miliki saat itu. Hanya saja jika tiap kali ia merapalkan nama marganya, seketika itu pula orang-orang akan melangkah mundur dengan teratur menjauhinya._

 _Disisi lain, ada seorang gadis tomboy kelahiran Tokyo yang tak segan mengucapkan salam ramahnya pada semua orang. Ia tak takut akan rumor mengerikan mengenai fakta keberadaan dari kaum keluarga elit sekelas mafia yang berbaur diantara kehidupan masyarakat jelata yang biasa-biasa saja._

 _Di mata gadis itu, ia menganggap jika semua manusia memiliki derajat yang sama. Entah disadarinya atau tidak. Beberapa kali ia terlihat menegur seorang lelaki tampan bermarga Namikaze di kampus tempatnya kuliah. Ia sendiri tak tahu, menahu jika mereka yang berasal dari keluarga Namikaze adalah kaum gengster paling berkuasa seantero Jepang._

 _Kushina Uzumaki, karena keramahannya semua orang jadi mengenal sosoknya. Tak terkecuali si dingin nan begis Tuan Muda Namikaze Minato._

 _Awalnya Minato tak tertarik pada gadis aneh yang cerewet, tomboy, dan berambut merah darah itu. Tapi lama-kelamaan ada sesuatu yang menarik hatinya. Ia ingin selalu berada dekat, di samping gadis itu. Dan salahkah jika Minato ingin memiliki gadis itu seutuhnya?_

\--

\--

 _Berpapasan hampir setiap hari, sering bertegur sapa meskipun hanya dibalas dengusan kecil oleh lawannya. Malah membuat Kushina makin penasaran dengan sosok lelaki jakung berambut pirang yang misterius itu._

 _Setiap kali mereka bertemu, selalu membangkitkan dan memicu adrenalin Kushina untuk berbuat lebih dari sekedar menyapa lelaki itu._

 _Puncaknya, Kushina benar-benar melampaui batasnya. Dimana ia mulai berani melakukan hal, yang lebih dari sekedar sapaan untuk si pirang begis, tiap kali berpapasan di koridor kampus._

 _Diagnosa dari psikiater, yang mengatakan jika perasaan aneh yang Kushina rasakan tiap kali bertemu dengan Minato itu, adalah tanda-tanda bahwa Kushina telah mengalami masa puber dan ia berhasil menemukan sosok cinta pertamanya._

 _Benar, jantungnya berdebar amat kencang kala melihat Minato lewat. Dan perasaan ego seperti keinginan memiliki lelaki itu hanya untuk diri sendiri menyeruak di dalam hatinya._

 _Meskipun harus berjuang mati-matian dan merubah segala hal yang ada di dalam diri, agar Minato mau mengakuinya, Kushina tak akan keberatan melakukan semuanya. Justru ada satu dan dua hal menyenangkan lainnya yang bisa Kushina rasakan sembari menunggu si pirang Namikaze berpaling padanya._

 _Setelah penantian berdurasi panjang itu. Minato akhirnya datang, ia mengakui perasaannya pada wanita merah yang telah bermetamorposa menjadi wanita anggun sejuta pesona. Yah, meskipun memang Kushina'lah yang awalnya lebih dulu menyatakan perasaan pada lelaki bengis itu._

 _Hubungan mereka berawal dari sana, hingga berlanjut sampai sebuah sumpah suci, mereka ucapkan bersama-sama._

 _Awalnya pernikahan Kushina dan Minato berjalan mulus tanpa adanya benalu yang mengganggu. Akan tetapi setelah 7 bulan, masa-masa indah sebagai pasutri. Mulailah bencana datang silih berganti. Kushina tak tau jika cinta pertamanya begitu mudah mengumbar janji manis kepada puluhan jalang diluar sana._

 _Saat Kushina di nyatakan hamil, mengandung dan usia kandungannya baru genap 3 bulan. Seorang jalang tak diundang, pulang ke kediaman Namikaze._

 _Jalang itu langsung mencari Manato sambil membawa seorang bocah berusia 4 tahun digendongannya. Wanita itu mengaku jika bocah yang ia bawa adalah anak hasil dari hubungan gelapnya bersama Minato jauh sebelum Kushina menikah dengan pria prirang itu._

 _Sampai pada akhirnya terjadilah pertengkaran hebat. Minato menerima jalang beserta anaknya. Tetapi pria itu tak memikirkan perasaan istrinya. Rasa sakit setelah menerima penghianatan, hanya ditanggung sendiri oleh Kushina. Dia hancur dan terpukul, tangisannya pecah, bahkan karena emosinya yang memuncak. Hampir saja Kushina kehilangan bayi kecil dirahimnya, keram pada perutnya langsung membuatnya sadar jika Kushina seharusnya tidak boleh jatuh terpuruk sedalam itu._

 _Lama kelamaan, suasana rumah berubah. Kushina makin tertekan. Ia tak tahan berada di satu atap yang sama dengan jalang yang selalu memonopoli suaminya tiap malam._

 _Terbersit di pikirannya, jika Kushina ingin kabur saja dari rumah. Namun sebelum ia berhasil hengkang lebih jauh. Puluhan bodyguard suruhan Minato langsung menangkap dan menahannya._

 _Wanita hamil itu tak berdaya melawan kekuatan dari puluhan lelaki berbadan kekar yang dibayar oleh suaminya._

 _Berkat kungkungan bodyguard tersebut, usahanya untuk kabur jadi sia-sia. Karena Kushina yang terus meronta dan menolak, melihat wajah menjijikan suaminya sendiri. Akhirnya Minato memerintahkan lagi, seluruh bodyguardnya untuk mengurung Kushina di paviliun belakang, tempatnya berada di dekat rumah kaca halaman belakang kediaman Namikaze._

 _Selama 8 bulan lebih Kushina tinggal sendirian disana, meskipun sesekali ada pelayan yang membersihkan rumah, memasak dan melakukan hal-hal lain yang Kushina pinta._

 _Sementara di sisi lain jalang bangsat itu tinggal di rumah utama bersama Minato, beserta anak haram mereka yang bernama Yahiko._

 _Sayang sekali, karena phobia Kushina tiap kali berteriak histeris kala melihat wajah Minato. Posisinya sebagai Nyonya rumah harus bertukar dengan jalang murahan itu._

 _Menyimak dari semua yang sudah terjadi, begitu enaknya ibu Yahiko mengambil alih rumah. Sementara istri sah dari Tuan Besar Namikaze Minato harus menderita tinggal di paviliun yang mendapatkan penjagaan ketat dari puluhan bodyguard._

\--

\--

 _Kushina melahirkan Naruto pada tanggal 10 oktober, di tahun pertama setelah ia menikah dengan Minato pada bulan juli. Sayangnya karena rupa Naruto yang menjiplak semua hal dari ayahnya malah membuat Kushina muak. Wanita merah itu lantas tak mau mengakui anaknya. Alhasil Minato hanya menerima penghinaan Kushina atas rupa putranya yang mirip dengannya._

 _Entah pikiran kolot dari mana, sehabis melahirkan, selang hanya beberapa hari setelahnya. Kushina memberanikan diri untuk kabur dari kediaman Namikaze dan meninggalkan bayi Naruto disana bersama suaminya._

 _Minato sendiri tak mempermasalahkan keinginan istrinya yang pergi menjauh dari hidupnya._

 _Lelaki itu bahkan tak peduli jika Kushina akan kembali atau tidak. Yang harus Minato lakukan adalah membesarkan bayi Naruto._

 _Ada atau tidak-nya Kushina di sisinya sebagai seorang Ibu, Minato sendiri tak akan pernah bergantung, memohon belas kasihan atau menahan kepergian wanita gila itu._

 _Kushina memilih kabur ke luar negri setelah dibiayai oleh orang tuanya. Selang satu setengah tahun hilang diluar negri. Kemudian, wanita merah itu kembali._

 _Ia dihantui rasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan Naruto ditangan suaminya._

 _Nalurinya sebagai seorang Ibu mengetuk batinnya untuk kembali, ia harus membesarkan Naruto tak peduli jika anak itu serupa dengan suaminya!_

 _Tekadnya sudah bulat, Naruto harus menjadi miliknya, anak yang hanya akan mengenal satu-satunya sosok ibu didalam hidupnya. Kushina harus berjuang untuk merebut putra kecilnya dari Minato._

 _Ia mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk menginjakan kembali kakinya di rumah megah milik suaminya._

 _Kediaman Namikaze serasa hangat tapi juga asing disaat yang bersamaan._

 _Ketika Kushina berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah. Banyak hal yang telah terjadi selama ia pergi. Rupanya rumah megah itu tak hanya dihuni oleh Minato saja, melainkan ada beberapa jalang dan juga anak-anak seumuran Naruto yang berlalu lalang disana._

 _Minato melihatnya. "Kau rupanya!" Itu katanya dengan nada dingin nan menusuk, seolah Kushina adalah sumber dari segala sumber kebenciannya._

 _"Kenapa kau kembali?" Lanjut Minato._

 _"Mana Naruto!?"_

 _"Untuk apa kau menanyakan putraku?" Jengis Minato._

 _"Kembalikan dia padaku!" Kushina menahan matanya yang mulai perih melihat pemandangan senonoh dimana Minato tengah bertelanjang dada dan seorang jalang berambut pirang pucat bergelayut manja padanya._

 _Ia harus kuat. Meskipun pemandangan didepannya menyayat hatinya bagai ratusan silet yang tajam._

 _Kurang ajar!_

 _Bisa-bisanya Minato berujar santai tanpa ekspresi, ketika Kushina meminta hak atas anaknya._

 _"Naruto bukan barang!! Sebaiknya kau pergi jika kedatanganmu ke mari hanya untuk memintanya, aku tidak yakin jika putraku bisa hidup di bawah asuhan tanganmu!"_

 _"Aku bisa membesarkannya! Aku ini Ibunya... Dia membutuhkanku!"_

 _"Omong kosong... Bahkan kata pertama yang putraku ucapkan adalah Tou-chan bukan Kaa-san! JADI SEKARANG KAU PERGILAH!!..." Usir si Tuan rumah._

 _"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN!!... AKU INGIN ANAKKU KEMBALI!..."_

 _"Dasar gila!..." Pisuh Minato. Ia masih duduk anteng, sedangkan seorang wanita masih bergelayut di pangkuannya._

 _"SETIDAKNYA BIARKAN AKU MERAWAT ANAKKU.. AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGGANGGU HIDUPMU DENGAN JALANG-JALANG RENDAHAN PELIHARAANMU ITU..." Keras Kushina._

 _"Setidaknya aku masih lebih waras darimu... Kau bukan seorang Ibu! Mana ada Ibu yang tega meninggalkan darah dagingya setelah dilahirkan ke dunia... Karena aku lelaki yang masih memiliki hati, jadi selagi kau bersumpah untuk tidak mengganggu kehidupanku lebih dari ini. Maka, aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk merawat putraku!"_

 _Kushina akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Usai mendengar penuturan Minato, entah kenapa justru membuat Kushina bersalah telah menuduhkan segala keburukan dunia pada Minato._

 _"-Penuhi syaratku, maka kapanpun kau ingin menemui Naruto, aku akan mengijinkannya!" Minato menyudahi kalimatnya dengan seringai kecil di wajah tampannya._

 _Dengan ijin langsung dari Minato. Kushina'pun bisa mengasuh Naruto dengan leluasa, tapi ada catatan tersendiri yang harus Kushina patuhi. Diantaranya adalah, Kushina dilarang mengajak Naruto keluar rumah utama. Selain itu, Kushina sendiri juga tak diperkenankan tidur di kamar Naruto, jika wanita itu mau tidur. Ia harus tidur di kamar paviliun. Minato membalas dengan melakukan hal sama saat Kushina mengandung Naruto dan memisahkan diri darinya._

 _Setidaknya Kushina tak sendirian di paviliun belakang, Kushina telah mengangkat seorang anak perempuan. Saat dirinya berada di masa-masa sulit satu setengah tahun yang lalu, seorang babysister telah menggantikan perannya untuk merawat Hotaru, putri angkatnya yang cantik._

 _Kushina membesarkan Naruto penuh kasih sayang. Putranya juga tumbuh tanpa kekurangan. Meskipun kedua orang tuanya melakukan perang dingin selama bertahun-tahun. Yah, Naruto tidak begitu menyadari apa saja yang telah terjadi diantara Ayah dan Ibunya._

 _Ketika Namikaze Naruto telah berusia 10 tahun, Kushina memutuskan untuk kembali pergi ke luar negri. Ia sakit, tepatnya merasa depresi dan sudah tak kuat menahan rasa sakit hatinya selalu melihat Minato bercumbu dengan banyak wanita._

 _Traumanya semakin menjadi-jadi, meskipun berat meninggalkan Naruto. Kushina harus tetap menyembuhkan diri, agar dia tetap hidup untuk putranya._

\--

\--

 _Minato tak mengijinkan Kushina untuk membawa serta putranya ke luar negri. Bagaimanapun juga Kushina harus menuruti setiap syarat yang Minato berikan agar lelaki itu tidak memutus ikatannya dengan sang anak._

Flashback end.

\--

\--

\--

Waktu sekarang

Kushina masih membisu. Setelah bernapas panjang, tangan ringkihnya hendak mengusap dahi Minato. Tapi hal itu urung ia lakukan. Egonya masih tersakiti dan luka itu membekas selama bertahun-tahun.

"Sebenarnya dari dulu aku sangat ingin melihatmu lenyap dari muka bumi, tapi aku tak bisa melupakan begitu saja semua kenangan manis kita. Dan aku akan selalu menganggapmu sebagai cinta pertamaku!" Bisik Kushina dengan sendu.

"Minato terimakasih untuk semuanya, terimakasih karena kau telah memberikanku kesempatan untuk mencintaimu. Walaupun hanya sesaat, aku juga tidak menyesal sudah melahirkan Naruto ke dunia, dia adalah anak kita yang hebat... Terimakasih juga atas luka-luka yang kau berikan, aku merasakan hidup yang sulit saat kau terus berdusta dan menyakitiku dengan bermesraan bahkan membuat anak lain bersama kumpulan jalang-jalang hina itu!!"

Kushina mengepal. Hampir saja ia memukul dada suaminya, syukurnya kesadarannya kembali menguasai, dan emosi sesaat yang sempat memuncak perhalan stabil.

"Minato, aku berharap kau bisa menata hidupmu lebih baik lagi... Jika Tuhan memberikanmu kesempatan kedua untuk bernapas, manfaatkanlah waktumu untuk hal-hal yang lebih berguna!! Jauhi jalang-jalang murahan itu, hiduplah bahagia dengan satu wanita yang benar-benar kau cintai." Tutup wanita itu.

Kushina tidak berharap jika Minato akan mendengar curahan hatinya. Cukup sampai disini saja, Kushina mempertahankan benang merah takdir mereka. Jika operasi organ jantung Minato berhasil dan lelaki itu sadar, dengan keadaan sehat. Lalu mengingat sosok istrinya, disaat itulah surat perceraian mereka akan Kushina lempar tepat mengenai wajah Minato.

\--

\--

\--

Blam!!!

Yahiko sontak berdiri, Hotaru yang awalnya duduk sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya didepan dada langsung menoleh cepat kearah pintu ruang ICU yang ditutup cukup kasar.

"Ibu, bagaimana keadaan Ayah?" Tanya Hotaru. Seberkas jejak air mata mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa ia tahan.

Yahiko sendiri memandang Ibu Kushinanya dengan wajah kesakitan.

Kushina menggeleng lemah. Ia tak bisa menjelaskan dengan spesifik mengenai kondisi Minato yang lemah dan masih kritis.

"Otou-sama pasti sembuh!" Ucap Yahiko.

"Doakan saja. Minato bukan orang yang mudah menyerah doa kalian akan membantunya cepat bangkit dan pulih..." Balas Kushina.

Kushina tak melihat adanya kehadiran Mikoto disana. Sepertinya mantan sahabatnya itu sedang pulang. Baguslah jika wanita Uchiha itu tidak ada saat Kushina mengunjungi Minato.

Kira-kira apa jadinya jika memang benar mereka berdua akan bertemu sekarang? Suami yang berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya atau sahabat yang menikung suaminya?

Fakta mana yang akan Kushina percayai!

"Ayo Hotaru kita pulang" Ajak Kushina. Ia meminimkan kontak dengan Yahiko, karena masih jelas terasa kenangan lama menghantui Kushina ketika melihat wajah Yahiko yang begitu mirip dengan ibunya. Si jalang yang merusak segala kebahagian Kushina!

"Ibu Kushina, apa perlu aku mengantarmu?" Tawar Yahiko.

"Tidak perlu, kau temani saja Otou-sanmu... Siapa tau dokter memerlukan perwakilan keluarga untuk mengurus sesuatu" Nasihatnya dengan bijak.

"Eng! Tapi??..."

"Tidak apa Yahiko, Ibu benar... Kau temanilah Ayah... Ibu akan pulang ke apartemen Naruto, kau juga sebaiknya atur keadaan rumah, sepertinya kehadiran wanita baru yang Ayah bawa kemarin, akan mengacaukan suasana..."

Yahiko mendengus lesu. Oh iya!

Masalah baru yang ayahnya ciptakan juga akan menguras pikiran Yahiko. Mengenai wanita baru ayahnya, jadi sekarang dimana orang itu?

Yahiko harus memastikan semuanya berjalan lancar selama ayahnya koma. Tak mungkin juga Yahiko mengusik Naruto, saat ini adiknya itu tengah sibuk mempersiapkan upacara pernikahannya untuk besok.

Arghh!!! Semuanya menjadi tambah rumit.

Naruto pasti akan marah jika besok Yahiko tidak bisa datang di upacara pernikahannya. Lantara pria orange itu akan menjadi bestmannya.

\--

\--

\--

 **tbc.**

masih berlanjut... nantikan ya...

:")


	9. MAFIA WEDDING 9

**MAFIA WEDDING**

"Naruto kau sudah pulang?"

Kushina memasuki apartemen milik anaknya. Di sofa empuk ruang tengah apartemen tersebut, sesosok tubuh dari Tuan Muda Namikaze terduduk kaku langkap dengan wajah jengisnya yang menakutkan.

Tak ada satu kata terlontar dari bibirnya, lantaran hatinya cukup kesal pada sang ibu.

Hanya menatap kosong ke depan manik sapphire-violetnya, bahkan tak tertarik pada kegaduhan Hotaru yang menyimpan banyak sekali bahan makanan baru di kulkas milik tuan rumah.

Iya, Hotaru telah membeli banyak sekali bahan makanan baru. Hotaru menganggapnya sebagai perbekalan wajib untuk mengungsi di apartemen adiknya selama beberapa hari. Mulai dari bahan makanan yang basah seperti buah, sayur, ikan, daging. Bahkan makanan instan'pun tak luput tercoret dari list daftar belanjaannya seletah pulang dari rumah sakit. Ibu Kushina malah mendukung penuh alias tidak merasa keberatan, atas gerakan memasak sendiri yang akan Hotaru lakukan selama mereka tinggal bersama Naruto.

Beralih ke sisi Tuan Muda Namikaze. Kushina Uzumaki akhirnya mengambil tempat duduk di samping putranya.

Rasanya agak canggung dan mencekam.

Sepertinya benar, mood Naruto kurang baik saat ini. Kushina sendiri bisa merasakan aura buruk putranya yang begitu sangat kental memenuhi ruangan.

Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya pada Naruto, prihal kepergiannya untuk mengunjungi Minato di rumah sakit. Sebab putranya seolah menciptakan perisai tebal yang tak mampu Kushina tembus dengan cara apapun.

Naruto memejam sesaat dan hembusan napas mintnya, membuat udara disekitar Kushina jadi ikut menyegar meskipun terasa menusuk dingin.

"Sudahlah." Ucap Naruto agak serak. Dan kini, matanya sepenuhnya tertuju pada raut wajah ibunya yang memelas.

"Jadi?" Tuntut wanita itu pelan, lengkap dengan puppyeyesnya.

"Aku sudah tau, dan lupakan saja... Aku tidak bisa melarang Kaa-san untuk bertemu dengannya! Oh iya, apa Kaa-san masih ingat dengan janjiku?"

"Maafkan Kaa-san..." Sesalnya.

Naruto bisu sesaat, ia tak mau membalas kata maaf dari Kushina. Melainkan dirinya menunggu penggalan kata lain yang ingin didengarnya.

Kushina menghembuskan napas agak lantang. Baiklah, dia harus fokus untuk menghadapi mood putranya. Naruto akan tetap bungkam, jika ia tak merespon apa yang ingin didengar oleh lelaki pirang itu.

"Janji apa? Apa ini tentang Sakura?" Tebak Kushina cukup bersemangat, setelah keheningan melanda mereka. Naruto akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, tentu ia harus tersenyum karena ini menyangkut hal tentang Sakura, -wanita yang sangat dicintainya.

"Iya..."

"Kyaaaaa!!... Jadi bagaimana? Apa kita akan bertemu lagi dengannya sekarang?" Kushina begitu girang.

"Tentu, akan aku panggilkan dia" Naruto beranjak dari duduknya. Kushina cepat-cepat mengekori sang putra yang berjalan menuju ke arah kamarnya.

"Kaa-san, tunggu disini!" Saat mereka telah sampai didepan pintu berdaun satu yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut. Naruto menahan laju Kaa-sannya.

Kamar ini adalah privasinya, dan kebetulan dengan adanya keberadaan Sakura didalam kamar itu, juga menambah privasi yang semakin ketat untuk menjauhkan tangan-tangan usil yang hendak mengusik apapun yang telah menjadi miliknya.

"Baik-baik..." Turut Kushina begitu patuh.

\--

\--

\--

Krieetttt!

Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar. Siluet indah tubuh Sakura terlihat membelakangi dirinya. Setelah dua langkah lebar Naruto menapak dan terdengar mengetuk lantai, Sakura'pun spontan berbalik.

"Naruto!?..."

"Aku kira kau tidur honey..." Jawabnya balik.

Sakura menggeleng, lalu ia melangkah kedepan. Sebelum jalannya terlalu jauh dan membentur sesuatu. Tangan kekar Naruto menarik lembut tubuh Sakura.

"Kau pasti sedang kebingungan..." Bisiknya di sela-sela daun telinga wanitanya.

"Hanya sedikit. Lagipula kamarmu ini sempit honey"

"Benarkah begitu menurutmu?.. Tapi kenapa aku bisa bermain bola futsal jika tempat ini kau kira sempit" Ucapnya lagi sambil terkekeh geli.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti..." Kini wajah putri Haruno sukses dibuat cemberut.

"Hei, sudahlah aku hanya bercanda honey... Jangan marah. Ayo kita keluar sekarang, karena sudah ada Kaa-sanku yang ingin bertemu denganmu"

Sakura seketika menghentikan gaya tarik yang Naruto lakukan padanya. Hal itu tentu membuat Naruto heran.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan?"

"Maaf honey aku hanya sedikit gugup. Bagaimana jika Kaa-sanmu tidak menyukaiku?" Rancunya begitu tidak percaya diri.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Kau tidak perlu takut honey. Asal kau kau ya, Kaa-sanku sangat bersemangat ingin bertemu dengan calon menantunya ini..." Naruto mengelus pipi mulus calon istrinya begitu lembut.

Yang Sakura rasakan adalah ketenangan yang mengalir, serta ucapan Naruto bak sihir baginya.

"Yakin, orang tuamu tidak akan kecewa setelah melihatku?"

Naruto menjatuhkan dagunya di bahu kiri kekasihnya. Tubuh sintalnya sedikit menunduk karena memang tinggi badan Sakura hanya mencapai batas dada bidangnya saja.

"Sudah aku bilang, jauhkan prasa negatifmu itu... Kau tau, jika aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya kan?"

"Ayolah senyum~" Dua jemari telunjuk Naruto masing-masing menarik sudut bibir kekasihnya.

Dengan keusilannya, Sakura'pun dibuat tersenyum amat lebar. Setelahnya kembalilah tenaga super kuat menarik paksa lengan Sakura. Memang itulah kenyataannya, dimana Naruto tidak akan membiarkan Sakura melawan akan semua keinginannya.

"Nah begitu. Ayo sekarang temui Kaa-sanku"

\--

\--

Ceklek!

Kushina yang menunggu dengan sabar dibalik pintu, seketika dibuat membulat sempurna ketika melihat dua pasang muda-mudi keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Sakura menunduk malu, sedangkan lelaki yang mengamit jemarinya tersenyum angkuh memamerkan wanitanya.

 _'Hm! Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Minato dulu'_ \- Batin Kushina agak sesak. Ia teringat kembali akan raut wajah keangkuhan putranya yang menjiplak sempurna rupa seorang gengster Namikaze Minato.

"Astaga!..." Kushina dibuat terpaku. Baginya melihat sosok Sakura Haruno dari dekat, ternyata lebih cantik dan anggun. Berbeda dari bayang yang Kushina lihat dari balik lensa teropong jarak jauh pemberian Itachi.

Hotaru gencar menyusul dari arah dapur. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, lalu berhenti tepat di samping Kushina yang berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Naruto dan Sakura.

Akhirnya setelah ia sempat beberapa kali berbalas telepon dengan wanita pujaan adiknya. Sekarang Hotaru bisa bertemu langsung dengan Sakura.

"Yaampun, kau cantik sekali~"

Sakura menyematkan poni dari anak rambutnya. Sekilas namun nyata, wajah ovalnya begitu bersih dan putih, pipi tirus, bulu mata lentik, bibir bervolume, semuanya yang ada pada diri Sakura begitu nampak bersinar di mata Kushina.

Bahkan Kushina heran bagaimana bisa putranya menemukan sosok bidadari seperti ini! Pantas saja jika hati batu-nya langsung kepincut, akan hawa Sakura yang menyejukkan seperti ini. Benar-benar pelengkap hidup Naruto.

"Perkenalkan Nyonya, saya Sakura Haruno"

Seusai memuji, lengkungan bibirnya perlahan memudar. Kushina menatap tajam maksud dari sebuah tangan yang terlentang menyampir ke arah kanan. Sangat jauh dari posisi Kushina berdiri saat ini.

Naruto balik menatap violet Kaa-sannya. Dari gerakan mata putranya yang cepat, Kushina bisa membaca satu rahasia besar yang lelaki itu sembunyikan.

Bibir bawah Naruto bergerak merapalkan sesuatu. Sesuai dengan apa yang ditangkapnya, dan ia mengertikannya sendiri. Kushina kemudian mencairkan suasana yang sempat sunyi diantara mereka berempat.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Sakura..." Kushina langsung meraihnya. Ia balas menjabat uluran telapak tangan ramping itu dan menggeser posisinya sesuasi dengan garis lurus sodoran tangan Sakura.

"Boleh'kan Kaa-san memelukmu sayang?"

"Kaa-san..." Naruto memelas, namun bukan jawaban seperti itu yang ingin wanita itu dengar.

"Hei, Kaa-san tidak sedang bicara denganmu... Kaa-san sangat gemas dengan Sakura, boleh'kan Kaa-san memelukmu Sakura?" Ulangnya lagi pada Sakura tepatnya.

"Tentu..." Balasnya semanis mungkin. Ia berusaha untuk mengendalikan degup jantungnya. Pasalnya berbagai hal mulai berkecamuk didalam pikirannya, namun Sakura mencoba tenang, dan berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin didepan Kushina.

"Ohh~... Kesini lah menantu Kaa-san..."

Grebbb!

Kushina memeluk sayang wanita pilihan anaknya. Sesekali ia menciumi pucuk kepalanya. Setelah puas melepas rasa gemasnya, Naruto lantas memperkenalkan sakura pada Hotaru.

Mereka nampak akrab1 setelah Hotau menyinggung hal-hal yang pernah mereka bicarakan lewat telepon.

Sakura tertawa dan Hotaru juga tak mampu menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya setelah ia semakin dekat mengenal sosok Sakura. Mereka berdua berbincang bersama di ruang tamu.

\--

\--

\--

Di lain tempat. Kini Kushina sedang bicara hanya berdua dengan Naruto. Posisi mereka cukup jauh dari dua wanita muda yang duduk dan saling terkikik satu sama lain.

"Jadi, tolong kau jelaskan semuanya pada Kaa-san!" Pintanya cukup tegas. Namun, Naruto hanya mendengus ringan melihat reaksi berlebih dari ibunya.

"Semuanya sudah jelas bukan!" Balasnya tak kalah bersitegang. Dan kenapa seolah Naruto balik menantang?

"Apa Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa melihat?"

Mata Naruto menyalang. Napasnya agak memberat ketika kalimat itu meluncur ringan tanpa dosa dari bibir ibunya.

"..." Naruto diam, bibirnya tercekat dan lidahnya kelu ketika harus membenarkan apa yang menjadi kecacatan bawaan dari wanitanya.

Rasanya tak tega jika Naruto, harus membenarkan tuduhan ibunya. Dan untuk menampiknya juga serasa mustahil.

"Baiklah, Kaa-san sudah tau jawabannya dari sikapmu. Dan sudah seberapa jauh, Sakura mengetahui semua tentangmu?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada sepelan mungkin.

"Tidak ada." Singkat pria pirang itu.

"Apa!?"

"Tidak ada, satupun! Sakura tidak tau apapun tentangku." Beo Naruto untuk yang kedua kali.

"Putraku. Apa kau sudah gila!?" Kushina refleks mengangkat tangannya keudara, lalu ia menghempaskannya. Mirip seperti orang yang benar-benar tak menyangka akan mendengar berita tak yang masuk diakal.

"Tunggu dulu. Bagaimana bisa, kau menyembunyikan semua 'hal' tentang dirimu dan keluargamu darinya!" Saking geramnya Kushina bahkan tak sungkan untuk menunjuk tajam dada bidang Naruto.

Naruto mendongkak. Ia ingin melabrak kelakuan ibunya. Tapi ia tak kuasa melakukannya. "Aku hanya takut setelah Sakura mengetahui semuanya! Dia akan pergi menjauh dariku... Aku tidak siap menerima rasa sakit itu!" Datarnya setenang mungkin. Padahal jantungnya sudah mulai bergemuruh.

"Bodoh!" Pisuh Kushina.

"Ketahuilah putraku, suatu saat ketakutanmu itu mungkin akan bisa melukai Sakura lebih dari ini! Dan akan menjadi bumerang tajam untukmu. Apa Kau mengerti!? Kau juga akan terluka Naruto!" Nyalangnya lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi! Aku tidak akan menyakitinya, dengan dunia busukku. Justru aku sengaja menyimpan rapat semuanya sampai acara pernikahan kami selesai... Kaa-san pasti mengerti!"

Kushina memijat pangkat hidungnya. Putranya ini bodoh, tolol atau apa sih?

Naruto masih saja mempertahankan prinsip kebebalannya.

"Biar Kaa-san tebak. Kau menyukai Sakura karena dia polos atau memang karena dia cantik atau ada hal yang lain?"

"Kenapa Kaa-san tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" Dingin pria itu.

"Jawab saja anakku... Kaa-san ingin tau!" Paksa Kushina lagi

"..." Naruto nampak berpikir sejenak. Lamanya Kushina menunggu membuat bibirnya gatal untuk bicara kembali.

"Hah~! Naruto dari gestur wajahnya, Kaa-san tau. Jika Sakura itu wanita yang baik-baik... Kau tidak akan mempermainkannya kan? Terlebih dia tidak bisa melihat dunia, seperti yang kau lihat"

"Memangnya untuk apa aku melakukan hal hina seperti itu? Mempermainkan wanita tidak ada didalam kamus hidupku Kaa-san. Lebih baik aku membunuh orang dari pada melakukan hal rendahan seperti itu" Sulutnya lagi. Pembicaraan ini makin menensi.

"Baik-baik! Kaa-san paham... Jika memang itu tujuan hidupmu, dan Sakura'lah wanita pilihanmu... Kaa-san hanya bisa mendukung dan mendoakan hubungan kalian agar selalu baik dan langgeng..." Wajah cantiknya meneduh.

Kushina mengusap sayang pucuk kepala Naruto. Inilah cara Kushina untuk selalu memberikan dukungan penuh pada setiap keputusan putranya.

"Terimakasih Kaa-san"

"Bagus... Anak Kaa-san sebentar lagi akan memiliki seorang istri. Siapkan dirimu untuk menjadi seorang ayah ya... Kaa-san sudah tidak sabar ingin menimang cucu pertama darimu hihihi..." akhirnya kalimat genit'pun terlontar. Lalu tawa membahananya memenuhi apartemen Naruto.

Dua gadis yang duduknya agak jauh sampai terkaget-kaget mendengar Nyonya Besar Kushina-sama terwata lepas.

"Akan aku buat yang lucu dan sangat mirip dengan Sakura" Balasnya.

"Harus! Itu harus! Kau wajib membuat anak yang lucu dan imutnya menurun dari ibunya" Kekeh wanita itu.

Selanjutnya, Itachi datang dengan tergesah-gesah. Seperti biasa di tangannya sudah tergenggam kuat sebuah ponsel hitam yang mahal milik Tuan Muda Namikaze.

"Yahiko-san menelpon anda Tuan" Lapornya pada Naruto.

"Angkat. Tapi, kau saja yang bicara dengannya"

Kushina langsung terdiam. Seperti kata putranya, Itachi'pun mengangkat panggilan dari Yahiko tersebut.

"Maaf sebelumnya jika saya lancang, Tuan Muda sedang sibuk. Jadi saya yang mengangkat teleponnya" Ujar Itachi begitu sangat sopan pada Yahiko.

-Yahiko menerang panjang lebar dari sebrang.

"Baiklah akan saya sampaikan semuanya pada Tuan Muda..."

"..." Itachi mengangguk untuk pesan terakhir yang mandatkan oleh pria orange itu.

"Iya, tentu..." -Itachi.

"..." -Yahiko.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya ijin untuk menutup telponnya"

PIP!

"Kenapa?" Kushina heran dengan tingkah Itachi. Terlebih pria itu mau-maunya mengangkat telpon milik putranya.

Apa memang harus seperti itu? Kushina baru tau! Jika Naruto sampai harus memerlukan uluran tangan orang lain untuk menerima panggilan telepon.

"Yahiko-sama, menelpon untuk memberitahukan jika operasi besar pada bagian organ jantung Tuan Minato, berhasil dan semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Namun pasca operasi, kondisi beliau masih koma"

Ibu dan anak itu saling berpandangan sesaat. Hingga pada waktunya Naruto berdiri dari duduknya di pantry. Ia enggan mendengar semua hal tentang Ayahnya lagi. Persetan dengan kondisi Minato. Yang jelas Naruto amat sangat malas untuk mengurusinya.

Kushina terdiam, tatapannya jatuh ke bawah. Ia melihat meja marmer di pantry. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba linangan air matanya tak bisa ditahan lebih lama lagi. Dan ia tak mau sampai Naruto melihat semuanya.

"Syukurlah" Bisik Kushina agak mulai sedikit terisak.

"Kalau begitu. Nyonya saya permisi dulu"

Karena Tuan Mudanya sudah pergi. Kini Itachi hanya meminta ijin pamit pada Nyonya Kushina.

"Baiklah... Silahkan saja..." Balasnya agak parau.

\--

\--

Skip.

 **23.00 pm**

Grepp!!...

"Malam ini kau bersamaku!"

"Kyaaaha..."

Brukkk!!...

Sakura terpelanting. Namun ia tak sedikitpun merasakan kesakitan. Tubuh Naruto menahannya dengan lembut. Mereka jatuh berbaring di atas sebuah ranjang raksasa yang empuk secara bersamaan.

Sakura terpekur didalam kungkungan hangat kekasihnya atau lebih tepatnya sih calon suaminya.

"Bukannya sekarang aku harus ke hotel? Aku merasa tidak enak jika harus tidur berdua denganmu disini..."

"Ussstttt!!!" Naruto meletakan jari telunjuk kanannya tepat di tengah belahan bibir ranum kekasihnya.

"Pergi ke hotel hanya akan membuatmu kelelahan honey!" Sambungnya.

"Tapi..." Sungut Sakura.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian lagi. Melainkan sekarang hanya ada kita berdua. Aku ingin menikmati lebih banyak waktu berdua bersamamu honey"

Perlahan Sakura menautkan jemarinya pada tangan lebar kekasihnya. Naruto amat senang karena Sakura memulai kontaknya lebih dulu.

"Tetaplah seperti ini sampai besok" Pinta Naruto dengan nada nyaman.

"Baiklah..." Sakura langsung menggeser tubuhnya. Ia memakai lengan berotot Naruto sebagai bantalan kepala. Dan merebah ke samping tepat ke hadapan dada bidang kekasihnya.

Mereka berpelukan!

"Selamat malam honey" larut'pun membawa kantuk. Mata Sapphire-violet terkatup karena memang sekarang waktunya untuk mereka terlelap.

"Malam... Semoga kau mimpi indah honey" balas Sakura yang juga meringkuk dalam bekapan hangan Namikaze Naruto.

\--

Skip.

"Ngh!~"

"Morning chu~..."

Sakura menegang, sebuah suara serak mengalun begitu merdu. Sebuah bantal empuk berwarna putih sebagai bantalan kepala juga selimut krem membungkus seluruh tubuh kecilnya yang semakin membuatnya nyaman.

"Honey..." dengan mata sipit yang masih agak perih, Sakura mencoba membuka mata emeraldnya. Meskipun memang tak ada apa-apa yang bisa ia lihat. Hanya gelap, sunyi dan sesuatu seperti kesendirian selalu ia rasakan dulu. Sebelum bertemu dengan pria yang dicintainya ini.

"Apa tidurmu kurang?"

Sentuhan pada pipinya yang selalu lembut membuat Sakura memejam guna menikmatinya. Tentu hal ini selalu menjadi favoritenya. Naruto tidak pernah melakukan hal lebih selain membuat Sakura nyaman dengan sentuhan lembut diareal pipi.

"Malamku terasa indah... Dan aku bangun dalam keadaan bugar... Bagaimana denganmu honey?"

Melihat wanitanya terduduk dengan merentangkan penuh kedua tangannya. Naruto mengukir senyumnya, walau sempit tapi hal itu terlihat jelas.

"Aku?" Tudingnya pada diri sendiri

"Iya... Bagaimana malammu, kau mimpi indah kan?"

"Hahaha... Aku sama sekali tidak tidur honey"

Sakura langsung diam. Ia meraba bahu Naruto sampai pada akhirnya menemukan pipi tirus lelakinya.

"Kenapa begitu?" Paniknya, karena tak seharusnya kekasihnya itu terjaga sepanjang malam. Oh iya! Apalagi hari ini adalah hari pernikahan mereka, Bagaimana bisa, Naruto memilih terjaga dari pada ikut tidur nyenyak disampingnya?

Apa ada sesuatu'kah yang membuat Naruto terganggu dan merasa risih saat tidur berdua dengannya? Harusnya Sakura tau, ia mesti tidur di hotel saja kemarin!

"Jangan khawatir, aku hanya sedang berpikir. Kemarin adalah malam pertama yang kita lewati, dan itu benar-benar hanya ada kita berdua, lalu karena aku tidak rela semuanya terlewat begitu saja... Aku memilih untuk semalaman penuh melihatimu tidur, lagipula jika aku menimpalimu, aku takut nanti kau akan terganggu dengan suara dengkuranku" Akuinya dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Apa-apaan itu!" Sulut Sakura tidak terima.

Naruto menurunkan tangan lentik wanitanya. Guratan kantung mata sangat jelas terlihat menghiasi kesuntukan wajahnya. Tapi di balik itu semua tersimpan kepuasan yang tak terkira baginya.

"Mungkin bagimu akan terdengar aneh. Tapi tidak untuk honey, kau itu canduku. Aku seperti terobsesi padamu... Jadi, karena pagi ini kau sudah terjaga. Ngh! Sekarang sepertinya giliranku untuk tidur... Huaahhmm...!" Diakhir kalimatnya Naruto menguap dengan lebarnya.

"Naruto~..."

Sakura berusaha membuat lelaki itu melek barang beberapa detik lagi"

"Hm...?" Gumamnya.

"Kau benar-benar akan tidur?! Maksudku baru akan memulai tidurmu?"

"Iya honey dan tolong jangan berisik..." Lugasnya.

"Tapi... Bagaimana dengan persiapan kita?"

"Bangunkan saja aku jam satu siang, pesta kita dimulai jam tiga sore honey... Jika kau perlu sesuatu panggilah Hotaru atau Itachi saja..."

"Apa Hotaru mau membantuku?" Cicit Sakura. Ia benar-benar takut akan merepotkan banyak orang karena keterbatasannya. Terlebih Sakura akan merepotkan Hotaru yang notabena adalah calon kakak iparnya. Rasanya kurang sopan sekali!

"Tentu aku sudah bilang padanya, untuk menyiapkan pakaianmu, sarapan, mengajakmu berkeliling apartemen ini, mengenal lebih dekat Kaa-saanku, dan hal-hal lain yang kau butuhkan.. Tunggulah dia disini" Balas lelaki itu semakin melemah.

Naruto terkantuk. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura, dan benar saja dalam hitungan menit. Naruto sudah tak sadarkan diri, Sakura amat kebingungan akan bagaimana jadinya jika Naruto tidur terlalu lama dan terlambat menghadiri pesta pernikahan mereka sendiri.

Oh terlebih lagi, bagaimana caranya Sakura bersikap jika nanti ia bertemu dengan Kushina di apartemen ini?

Semuanya terasa sulit jika Naruto tidak ada.

"Ugh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan... Naruto sudah tidur" Bingungnya tanpa tau arah dan tujuan.

\--

\--

\--

 **tbc**

oh iya dari kemarin ega selalu lupa nyantumin nama akun wattpad :'l

jadi begini, bagi kalian yang punya akun wattpad juga, yuk saling follow-followan. ega orang baru disana, so add friend ya di **nksetiani**.

nah itu, pengen nulis begitu kemarin tapi lupa :"(

ok selesai ya bacotnya. ega ngutang dialog manja sama kalian ya :")

yuk dipantengin nanti chap10, ega ada sedikit bacot manja-manja lagi. berhubung ada temen-temen yang nanya banyak hal tentang MW -sebab fic ini memang agak sedikit membingungkan.

sekian :3


	10. MAFIA WEDDING 10

**MAFIA WEDDING**

"Siapa yang berani melakukan ini pada Minato!"

Yahiko buru-buru berdiri. Awalnya ia duduk santai sambil mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Tanpa ada angin dan hujan badai, tiba-tiba kamar VVIP ruang inap Otou-sannya dibanting kasar oleh seseorang.

Raut wajah Yahiko mulai mengeras. Matanya menyipit tak suka ketika siluet wanita pirang yang arogan itu, menyusup dengan lancangnya ke ruang Minato.

"Bisakah, kau bersikap lebih sopan sedikit!" Singgung Yahiko yang mulai kesal.

"Kau!" Jari telunjuk lentik, yang di masing ujung kukunya terpoleskan kuteks hitam mengarah tajam ke wajah Yahiko.

"Apa maumu?" Simbingnya pada wanita jalang kesayangan ayahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya! Siapa yang melakukan hal keji ini pada Minatoku??" Suaranya meninggi bagai hantaman petir di siang bolong.

Wanita bernama lengkap Tsunade Senju itu, membela-belakan dirinya untuk mengundurkan diri dari ajang turnamen judi internasional, di Lasvegas.

Padahal Tsunade sendiri sudah menjadi satu-satunya peserta wanita yang lolos ke babak semifinal, pada kejuaraan yang dilaksanakan setiap empat tahun sekali itu.

Dan kalian tau? Jika Tsunade melanjutkan keikutsertaannya di turnamen judi itu. Sebentar lagi, hadiah berupa triliunan dolar Amerika akan digondol habis menjadi miliknya!

Namun, setelah ia mendengar kabar buruk tentang keselamatan nyawa Minato. Tsunade langsung membuang semua taruhannya di Lasvegas dan pulang dengan tangan kosong ke Jepang.

Itupun ia memaksakan, salah-satu perusahaan maskapai penerbangan milik temannya untuk membuatkannya tiket pesawat kelas ekonomi bisnis dengan tujuan langsung Amerika-Jepang, tanpa ada transit apapun.

Karena hal tersebut mustahil untuk dilakukan dan terbentur dengan jadwal penerbangan lain. Akhirnya Tsunade pulang dengan meminjam jet pribadi milik temannya.

"Dasar jalang sinting! Tenangkan dirimu... Bicaralah yang jelas!" Desak Yahiko dengan nada geram.

"Kau bocah berotak dangkal. Apa Minato terluka karena ulang si durian itu lagi?" Tsunade langsung mengerucutkan tuduhannya pada Naruto.

"Jika 'iya' memangnya kau bisa apa? Lagipula Otou-sama tidak akan terluka jika, dia tidak memungut jalang rendahan lagi. Lalu membawanya pulang ke rumah!" Terang Yahiko.

Tsunade mendecih, jika memang benar si-bocah durian itu yang melukai Minato. Maka Tsunade tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Sekeras apapun Tsunade menghasut Minato untuk membuang Naruto dari silsilah keluarga, Tuan besar Namikaze itu tak akan terpengaruh.

Malahan lucunya, Tsunade lah yang terkena getah pahit dari perbuatan piciknya yang ingin menyingkirkan putra Kushina tersebut dari ujung dunia ini.

Naruto memang memiliki pengaruh yang amat besar pada pola pikir di otak Minato. Dan karena kepercayaan Minato yang melimpah pada bocah durian itu, tak satupun orang yang berani melawannya sampai saat ini.

Bayangkan saja posisi Tsunade, tidak lebih dari secuil kotoran kuku yang bahkan tidak nampak di mata Naruto. Jalang yang amat hobby berjudi itu tak pernah memiliki hubungan yang baik-baik dengan putra kesayangan suaminya itu.

Jadi, tak heran jika Tsunade sering memisuh Naruto. Dan membicarakan hal yang amat buruk dibelakangnya.

Tentu Tsunade melakukan itu secara diam-diam, karena jika sampai telinga runcing Naruto mendengar secuil hinaan dari mulutnya, maka habis sudah nyawa Tsunade di saat itu juga.

"Sialan! Jalang siapa lagi yang dia bawa pulang? Akan aku bunuh jalang kurang ajar itu, berani sekali dia menggoda suamiku di saat aku tidak ada!" Tsunade meremas ujung selimut yang membalut tubuh lemah Minato diatas brankar.

Baru saja Mei Terumi pamitan pulang setelah menginap untuk menemani Minato di sini. Lalu datang lagi jalang pirang yang mengganggu ketenangan ruangan VVIP Otou-sannya. Yahiko jadi pusing dibuatnya.

"Cukup-cukup!... Kau menjauhlah darinya, Otou-sama butuh ketenangan dan banyak istirahat. Jika kau hanya ingin memisuh-misuh jalang yang sejenis denganmu. Lebih baik kau kembali ke Lasvegas!"

"Akan aku potong mulutmu bocah! Berani sekali kau bicara kasar padaku!"

"DIAMLAH KAU!-" Bentak Yahiko, yang sudah kehabisan emosi.

"-Pergi sana! Urus saja anak-anakmu dirumah..." Usirnya lagi. Namun Tsunade tak kunjung mau bergeming dari samping ranjang Minato.

Skip.

\--

\--

D-day wedding

Di kediaman Namikaze.

"Haruskah kita datang ke sana?"

Siang ini kediaman Namikaze amat ramai, anak-anak telah tampil begitu tampan dan cantik dengan balutan masing-masing tuxedo dan dress yang mahal.

Bukannya merasa senang akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan saudara mereka. Justru Nagato, Konan, Karin, Menma, Shion, dan Nawaki nampak resah. Wajah mereka amat masam, berbanding terbalik dengan riasan tubuh dari ujung rambut sampai kaki, mereka yang sengaja dibuat flowless dan cute.

"Hah!!... Aku takut Menma Nii-chan~ aku takut pada Naruto nii-chan... Pokoknya Nawaki ingin tinggal dirumah saja!" Ucap Nawaki. Ia memainkan dasi kupu-kupunya yang berwarna hitam, lalu menatap lantai dengan pandangan sendu.

"Aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau pergi ke pesta itu, Nawaki!" Kali ini Menma mendesah gusar tak karuan.

"Apa yang kalian katakan?" Ibu tirinya (-Mei Terumi) berjalan dengan anggun ke arah gerombolan remaja Namikaze yang sangat menawan tersebut. Tadi telinganya tak sengaja mendengar sayup-sayup ketidakbetahan dari putra putrinya. Alhasil Mei memasang kegarangannya meskipun masih dalam batas wajar.

"Kaa-san... Aku tidak mau ikut pergi ke acara pernikahan Naruto Nii-sama hari ini...!" Sekarang giliran Karin yang mengeluh, ia sebenarnya malas untuk pergi ke tempat yang ramai.

Meskipun harus digaris bawahi jika ia akan pergi untuk menghadiri upacara pernikahan kakak tirinya.

Tapi tetap saja Karin akan merasa, tak nyaman jika berada di dalam kerumuman orang-orang ramai, sifatnya yang anti sosial membuat Karin lebih nyaman untuk tinggal di rumah sendirian saja.

Untuk kali ini sepertinya tidak ada pengecualian. Seberapa keraspun Karin merengek, Mei Terumi (-ibu kandungnya) tak akan membiarkan putrinya untuk berdiam dirumah.

"Sudah-sudah, sekarang tidak ada yang boleh tinggal dirumah! Kalian semua harus ikut." Putus Mei Terumi begitu sadis, karena banyaknya keluhan dari remaja-remaja Namikaze ini.

"Aku tidak setuju dengan ide Yahiko-Nii... Firasatku jadi tidak enak. Kenapa Yahiko-Nii malah menyuruh kita semua untuk hadir juga di pesta pernikahan Naruto Nii-san " Nagato berujar dengan seksama.

"Kau benar Nagato-nii... Sepertinya Naruto Nii-chan akan merah jika kita semua datang ke sana" Lantang Shion.

"Ustt!! Anggap saja kehadiran kita di sana untuk mewakili Otou-sama yang masih sakit, dan ingat kalian jangan terlihat terlalu mencolok ya, cukup biasa-biasa saja" Pesan Mei.

Nagato pun hanya bisa mengangguk lemah, Menma dan Shion diam saja. Begitu juga dengan kakak-kakaknya yang lain.

Tak... Tak... Tak...

Suara ketukan sepatu high-hill itu, mengalihkan banyak pasang mata yang berdiam di ruang tamu rumah Namikaze.

Seorang wanita turun dari tangga melingkar megah yang menjadi penghubung antara lantai satu dan dua rumah milik Minato.

"Mau kau bawa kemana anak-anakku Mei?"

Tanya wanita itu dengan nada sinisnya. Ia tak merasa bersalah secuilpun pada Mei, kemudian Tsunade mendekat untuk menggendong Nawaki.

Menma dan Shion pantas kaget dengan kehadiran ibu mereka. Pasalnya, kabar kepulangan Tsunade dari Lasvegas tak terdengar sampai ke telinga mereka.

Tentu Menma, Shion dan Nawaki sangat merindukan sosok Tsunade. Sebab wanita yang telah melahirkan mereka itu, pergi untuk mengikuti turnamen judi hampir 3 bulan lamanya.

"Tsunade Nee-san jangan salah paham... Aku hanya akan mengajak mereka untuk pergi ke upacara pernikahan Naruto"

Manik coklat wanita Senju itu memicing, tak lama kemudian dia mendecih. "T'ch... Jika kau mau pergi... Silahkan pergilah ke sana. Tapi jangan coba kau bawa-bawa anakku juga!" Tuturnya tegas.

"Nee-san... Aku tau kau membenci Naruto. Tapi, dia juga anak Minato, anak kita semua..." Halus Mei.

Diantara semua jalang koleksi Tuan Namikaze hanya Mei lah yang pikirannya paling lurus. Tak menyimpang seperti jalang-jalang lainnya. Jadi bisa dibilang kalau Mei Terumi merupakan wanita terwaras dan terdewasa yang pernah ada.

"Persetan dengannya, aku tidak peduli! Aku lebih baik mengurung anak-anaku dirumah dari pada mereka harus pergi ke acara pernikahan laknat itu!!.." Mutlaknya lagi.

"Yesss! Aku tidak jadi pergi..." Menma yang mendengar kekeras kepalaan ibunya langsung bersorak girang. Ia spontan melepas dasi kupu-kupunya, lalu melemparnya ke udara dengan bebas.

"Shion, Menma dan Nawaki... Kalian bertiga kembalilah ke kamar, ganti baju lalu kemasi barang-barang penting kalian, karena hari ini mommy akan mengajak kalian jalan-jalan ke luar negri..." Ucap Tsunade.

Shion melolot!

Jelas gadis itu sama girangnya dengan Menma, hanya saja ia membisu karena saking kagetnya dengan pemberitahuan ibunya.

"Yeiii~ Jalan-jalan... Nawaki suka jalan-jalan..."

Anak paling kecil berambut coklat itu memeluk kaki ibunya, ia juga berloncat-loncat bebas, saking tak sabarnya ingin segera pergi liburan bersama Kaa-channya tersayang.

"Tentu sayang, kita akan bersenang-senang dengan uang Daddy kalian. Jadi cepatlah bersiap, karena pesawat kita akan berangkat dua jam lagi!"

Lanjut Tsunade, ia bahkan berdecak pinggang dengan wajah sumbringahnya.

Meskipun sebenarnya kepergianya ke luar negeri sambil memboyong anak-anaknya adalah ide untuk menenangkan pikirannya, yang kacau setelah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Mengenai bagaimana mengenaskannya kondisi Minato saat ini.

Tsunade pribadi tak terlalu memikirkan perasaan Naruto, yang memang jelas-jelas tak akan suka melihat kehadirannya di pesta pernikahan lelaki itu.

Lebih baik Tsunade pergi jauh-jauh, dari pada harus menciptakan atau mencari masalah baru dengan cecunguk anak emas dari suaminya yang kejam itu.

"Nee-san apa kau serius? Kau akan pergi ke luar negeri dengan memboyong anak-anak juga? Tapi bagaimana dengan Minato, dia pasti akan marah jika nanti tidak melihat Menma, Shion dan Nawaki saat sudah sadar"

Mei seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Tsunade perintahkan kepada Shion, Menma dan Nawaki.

"Tentu, lagipula aku sudah lama tidak bersenang-senang dengan mereka. Sudahlah Mei, jangan urusi kami... Lagipula mana bisa Minato marah pada anak-anakku! Jika dia berani melakukannya maka aku tidak akan tinggal diam!!!"

Tsunade menyusul langkah kecil Nawaki yang berlari ke lantai dua.

Ibu tiga anak itu ingin segera membantu putra kecilnya berbenah pakaian untuk dibawanya berlibur.

Sedangkan pakaiannya sendiri masih awet tersegel didalam koper, karena semenjak kepulangannya dari Lasvegas. Tsunade belum sempat membokar-pasang isi kopernya sendiri.

"Keterlaluan!" Dengus Nagato. Setelah melihat kepergian Tsunade yang melangkah menyusul Nawaki.

"Aku juga ingin ikut jalan-jalan agar bebas dari pesta pernikahan Naruto Nii-san. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan sikap Tsunade Oka-chan" Bisik Karin amat lemah pada Nagato.

"Yasudahlah, kalau begitu kita juga sebaiknya pergi. Kasihan Yahiko-Nii sendirian dan kesepian di tempat pernikahan Naruto-Nii" Pinta Konan.

"Kau benar Konan, Yahiko-Nii pasti sedang kerepotan. Apalagi Otou-sama masih dirumah sakit. Setelah upacara selesai ayo kita jenguk Otou-sama lagi" Nagato.

"Ya, Kaa-san setuju. Ayo anak-anak kita pergi..." Mei menggiring Konan, Karin dan Nagato keluar rumah dan masing-masing diantara mereka masuk ke dalam mobil range rover yang akan mengantar keempat orang itu ke gereja terlebih dahulu.

\--

\--

\--

 **tbc**

 _Selamat hari raya Natal, hari raya Galungan dan Kuningan kemudian sebentar lagi kita juga akan menyambut datangnya tahun baru 2019... wow nggak kerasa desember dah mau habis T_T padahal ega suka sama bulan ini karena banyak tgl merahnya... :v bener kan?_

 _ega sudah janji sama.temen-temen untuk membuka bacot area di chap 10. dan ok tanpa basa-basi lagi kita mulai aja..._

 _ega hanya melampirkan balasan-salam hangat- dan jawaban ringkas. sisanya jika masih bibgung kalian bisa di membaca kembali apa saja yang kalian tanyakan pada ega di kolom review..._

Dandelion S-D : Makasi udah mampir...

darkvincent : Jejakmu sangat aku hargai makasi...

Love to Myself : makasi ya atas dukungan semangatnya...

Guest 1 (chp1) : ega membebaskan segala opinimu

Guest 2 inisial SSL (chap1) : ega nonton kok animenya.. tapi B aja sih, dan sorry ega udah kebal sama jenis bullyan kyak gini.

Fazza Aenurizal : makasi udah mampir. sejujurnya ega nggak tau alasan MK untuk memperpanjang aneminya sampai ke eps next generation, yaudah kali ya... nikmatin aja apa yang dibuat sama MK. ega mah cuman minjem aja

Ranindri : Wanita jalang di rumah Namikaze itu hanya pungutan. Minato hanya punya 1 istri sah yaitu Kushina btw makasi udah mampir...

Takahiro Ryuutei : doain aja semoga tuan muda lekas menemuman jalan yang baik... dan makasi udah mampir

narusaku29 : siap temanku... makasi udah mampir...

cantik : makasi udah mampir cantik... ffn MW ini sepertinyabtidam ada hubungannya dengan film gazy rich asian.. ega aja nggak tau kalo ada film begituan...

Kandi Z Alvin : siap makasi udah mampir...

guest 3 (chp3) : tentu ini masih berjanjut...

guest 4 (chap1) : makasi banyak ya, jika ega punya waktu luang yng lebih banyak lagi... ega akan rajin update :) doakan saja

Narulovers : tentu... lapang ini adalah tempat ega untuk berkarya. makasi udah mampir...

Minashi-NoBaka : apakah authir NS selangka itu T_T sedih sih. tapi makasi udah mamlir...

Stable Wild Roll : baguslah jika kamu suka. makasi udah mampir...

maiwi : makasi udah mampir :)

Febrichan2425 : ega tutut senang jika kamu suka... jangan lupa mempir lagi...

Nona FetgieKennedy : makasi banyak.udah menguwangin waktu untuk membaca karya ega... karena kamu punya banyak pertanyaan dengan senang hati ega akan mencoba menjawab semuanya. ok pertama : dari awal ega menciptakan dan memberikan naruto itu karakter yang keras kepala, kaku, kuat dan berkuasa jadi jngn heran jika semua orang tunduk sama dia. kedua : Naruto.itu 8 bersaudara ketiga : Saku tidak tau apa-apa tentang naru at list udah kejaab semua di chap 9 ya... jangan kapok mampir lagi...

jeni : makasi jika kamu suka :)

lalisa kw : apa kamu seorang BLINK? jika iya... ega seneng banget nih :) hehehe pasalnya ega demen banget mantengin anak-anak.BP... apalagi si fake maknae alias Kim Jisoo... ok sorr kalo bacot ega ngelantur. masalahnya ini nggak penting T_T ega cuman mau bilang makasi udah mampir ke lapak milik ega seri ke 11 crita gaje 2018 hehe

SEKIAN SEMUANYA... TERIMAKASIH KARENA SELAMA INI KALIAN SUDAH MAU MENEMANI EGA, MENGHIBUR EGA, DAN JUGA SUDAH MAU MENJADI TEMAN EGA DIFFN...

 _jangan kapok ya nemu bacot sepanjang ini... ega juga negtiknya lumayan pegel tapi rasanya seneng banget..._ :)


	11. MAFIA WEDDING 11

**MAFIA WEDDING**

Keempat roda hitam dari mobil mewah sekelas Rools-Royce Sweptial, berhenti tepat disebuah pintu utama gereja tua yang indah, dengan arsitektur khas bergaya Eropa pada abad pertengahan.

Gereja ini, menjadi satu-satunya tempat yang penuh akan sejarah kelam. Sisa dari jaman peperangan kejam yang disulut oleh bangsa Eropa. Kini, peninggalan berupa bagunan suci bangsa Eropa tersebut masih berdiri kokoh, di pusat kota Tokyo.

Meskipun gereja ini termasuk peninggalan sejarah, namun gedung ini tak serta merta menjadi aset milik negara. Jauh sebelum gereja ini dibuka dan dipertunjukan untuk publik, hak atas kepemilikan gereja ini sudah berada di bawah genggaman tangan dari keluarga Mafia Namikaze.

Jadi tak heran, jika dari generasi ke generasi berikutnya gereja ini selalu menjadi langganan tempat diberlangsungkannya upacara suci pernikahan dari keluarga Mafia Namikaze.

Perlu di ingat bahwa, hanya pernikahan dari keluarga Mafia Namikaze'lah yang boleh terselenggara di gereja ini. Dan Terhitung sudah lebih dari 4 generasi, gereja ini menjadi saksi resminya janji suci dari keturunan-keturunan Mafia sebelumnya.

Tak hanya Rools-Royce yang terparkir disana, melainkan iringan dari puluhan mobil Range Rover hitam juga seolah mengepung gereja kokoh yang akan menjadi saksi bisu dari pernikahan terbesar, termewah dan pastinya paling disorot di abad ini.

Tidak salah, jika kita terus bicara dan selalu melebih-lebihkan acara pernikahan antara keturunan konglomerat Mafia terkejam Se-Asia dengan wanita pilihannya itu. Pasalnya pernikahan ini diprediksi akan mengubah beberapa hal besar yang telah berjalan begitu monoton beberapa tahun belakangan.

Terutama hal yang paling disorot dan masih menjadi topik perbincangan hangat para kaum penguasa elit, adalah turunnya tahta kepemimpinan Mafia dari tangan Minato yang akan digantikan oleh putranya.

Tentu, kaum elit yang sudah lama bekerja bersama keluarga Namikaze. Sangat menantikan hal baru yang akan terjadi, jika Naruto sudah resmi naik kepemimpinan menggantikan ayahnya.

Sekarang kita kembali ke dunia nyata, karpet beludru merah yang terbentang dari dalam gereja akhirnya terpijak oleh sepasang kaki yang berbalutkan sepatu hitam mengkilap.

Pemilik kaki jenjang nan indah itu, berdiri gagah usai keluar dari dalam mobil Rools-Royce.

"Ayo..."

Seorang wanita cantik, yang mengenakan gaun pernikahan berwarna putih tulang ikut melangkah lembut usai tangannya dituntun oleh lelaki yang dicintainya itu.

"Silahkan lewat sini..." Itachi mempersilahkan pasang pengantin itu, melangkah mengikuti bentangan karpet beludru merah yang akan mengantar mereka menuju ke altar.

Teng... Teng... Teng...

Lonceng gereja akhirnya berbunyi nyaring, dan dengan serempaknya. Para pengikut Mafia yang undang hadir sebagai tamu sekaligus saksi di pernikahan itu, berdiri untuk menyambut pasangan pengantin tersebut.

Srekkkk!!...

"Wahh... Calon permaisuri dari tuan muda cantik sekali..." Bisik makhluk bumi berupa seorang pria berambut coklat dengan dagu lancip yang tertutup oleh masker wajah.

"Mereka sangat cocok..." Balas pria kurus dengan pecing besar di bagian telinga berdiri disamping temannya.

"Hikss... Aku sangat bangga bisa melihat pernikahan mereka... Aku merasa, Tuan Muda besar terlalu cepat!" Ucap pria botak besar dengan tato melintang di bagian lehernya.

Bisik-bisik menghiasi suasana kusyuk yang ada. Para pengikut setia dari keluarga Mafia Namikaze begitu haru, sekaligus bangga menjadi saksi hidup dari pernikahan putra Minato ini.

Sayangnya, Tuan Besar sendiri tidak bisa hadir di tengah-tengah acara bahagia putranya. Karena terkendala oleh kondisi kesehatannya.

Yahiko yang telah berdiri diatas altar, langsung berbalik menengok ke belakang. Senyum lebarnya mengembang ketika melihat sang adik dan calon adik iparnya datang berdua di hari bahagia mereka.

"Hiks!... Mereka memang sangat cocok... Aku bersyukur masih hidup untuk bisa melihat hari bahagia ini" Gumam Yahiko.

"Putraku begitu gagah... Lihatlah Hotaru, adikmu sudah dewasa..." Kushina mengikuti arah pandang puluhan pasang mata yang melihat objek yang sama.

"Ibu Kushina benar... Naruto sangat tampan dan dewasa, aku tidak percaya jika dia menikah lebih dulu dari aku" Jawab Hotaru.

Kushina dan Hotaru duduk bersebelahan dengan keluarga Haruno (calon besan). Mereka sempat berbincang sebelum pasangan pegantin itu tiba di gereja.

Disela obrolan mereka, Kushina selalu memuji Sakura. Meskipun mereka baru bertemu kurang dari 24 jam yang lalu. Kushina sudah sukses dibuat terkesan dengan keanggunan, kecantikan dan kepribadian yang baik dari calon menantunya.

Kizashi'pun sama, mulutnya tak bisa diam, ia selalu gatal menceritakan kisah pertemuan anak-anak mereka.

Apalagi memang Kizashi sudah menyukai Naruto. Karena calon menantunya itu selalu membuat Sakura bahagia, di balik ketidakadilan yang diterima oleh putrinya semenjak kejadian naas yang menimpa Sakura enam tahun lalu.

Disisi lain, Yahiko yang baik hati telah mengizinkan Mei dan anak-anaknya untuk masuk ke dalam gereja. Mereka duduk di kursi urutan terakhir. Ada alasan tersendiri, mengapa Yahiko menyuruh mereka duduk dideretan bangku belakang.

 _'Pernikahan bodoh ini membuat kepalaku pusing... Aku mohon cepatlah selesai!!...'_ Karin berteriak jengkek didalam hatinya. Ia terpaksa harus terjebak didalam gereja yang penuh sesak ini.

Nagato dan Konan saling diam, mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Sedangkan Mei Terumi sedikit meneteskan air matanya, karena seumur hidupnya ia ingin sekali berada di posisi Sakura.

Mei, sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan hari bahagia seperti ini bersama Minato. Pria yang telah mengikatnya selama bertahun-tahun itu, tak mau mewujudkan mimpi indah Mei untuk menikahinya.

Mei tentu merasa sakit hati, ketika Minato tak mau menikahinya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, Mei sudah terlanjur mencintai Minato begitu tulus, dan Mei sendiri tak mau berpisah dari pria pirang itu.

Jika Mei masih ingin hidup bersama Minato. Maka ia harus rela menerima statusnya yang hanya sebagai wanita simpanan di keluarga Namikaze.

Sebab, hanya ada satu wanita yang menyandang gelar nyonya Namikaze di hidup Minato dan dia adalah Uzumaki Kushina, wanita sinting berambut merah panjang yang menjadi wanita kesayangan Naruto, Yahiko, Hotaru dan Minato (mungkin).

"Dia menyembunyikannya dengan sangat baik... Sakura, kau memang sangat pintar berekting..." Guren bergumam ketika ia melihat gerak-gerik Sakura yang begitu sempurna tanpa celah.

Bahkan rasanya tak ada seorang'pun yang mengetahui jika sebenarnya adik kesayangannya itu tidak bisa melihat.

Semua prosesi pernikahan berjalan lancar, dimana Naruto dan Sakura saling berucap janji suci, setia sampai maut memisahkan mereka. Sebuah cincin mahal kemudian resmi tersemat pada masing-masing jari manis pasangan pengantin baru dari keluarga Namikaze tersebut.

Dan sekarang tibalah saatnya bagi kedua mempelai untuk berciuman.

Sorak-sorak menggoda dan siulan memenuhi gereja. Naruto tidak marah akan hal itu, justru siulan dari pengikut setianya sukses membuat Tuan Muda malu dan senang.

"Ah! Apa, Aku harus mencium Sakura didepan kalian semua..?" Tanya Naruto begitu polos.

Sontak puluhan lelaki sangar itu tertawa. Yahiko langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Tak tega rasanya ia untuk ikut menertawakan Naruto.

"Anakku... Ayo cium istrimu!!" Teriak Kushina begitu bersemangat. Tak lupa juga dengan tepuk tangannya.

"Ahh, mengapa ekspresi Tuan Muda begitu imut... Aku rela mati agar dunia bisa selalu melihat senyum malu-malunya yang menggemaskan itu..." Penghuni bumi nomor satu mulai bicara.

"Kau benar, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat senyum Tuan Muda yang begitu menawan sekaligus menggemaskan itu" Balas penghuni bumi nomor dua (pengikut setia keluarga Namikaze).

"Aku akan mencatat tanggal hari ini, sebagai hari libur nasional... Pemerintah Jepang harus merayakan hari bahagia ini setiap tahun!!" Cerocos penghuni bumi nomor tiga. Dan teman-temannya langsung menyetujui ide miliknya.

"Naruto, aku malu..." Cicit Sakura. Ia menggenggam lebih erat jemari-jemari kokoh dari kedua tangan suaminya.

Pernikahan yang awalnya memiliki kesan suasana yang mencekam. Kini meleleh menjadi konyol, berkat ulah malu-malu dari kedua pasangan suami-istri baru itu.

Tanpa sadar Naruto sampai menggigit bibirnya begitu seksi. Sayangnya, Sakura tidak bisa melihat aksi menggemaskan dari pria bengis itu.

"Nak, silahkan ciumlah pengantin wanitamu... Setelahnya kalian akan resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri..." Ucap pendeta yang masih menunggu didepan mereka.

"Baiklah..." Jawab Naruto.

Naruto kemudian menarik sedikit dagu Sakura. Emerald yang terlihat nampak kosong itu tepat menatap lurus wajah tampan Naruto.

"Kau siap honey?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Be a good kisser like me, ok? Kita akan mulai membuat hari-hari berikutnya jadi lebih menyenangkan..." Bisik Naruto.

Tubuh sintalnya sedikit menunduk dan wajah tampannya mendekat dengan sudut bibir mulai mengerucut lembut. Sakura siap menerima ciuman suci mereka yang disaksikan oleh ratusan pasang mata, termasuk dilihat oleh kedua orang tua mereka.

CUP!

Cekrek!...

"Horeeeee... Selamat berbahagia!!!"

Prok... Prok... Prok...

Tepuk tangan meriah dibarengi tawa bahagia menutup prosesi pernikahan mewah keluarga Mafia sore ini.

Setelah upacara sakral digereja selesai, nanti malam Naruto dan Sakura harus bekerja ektra untuk menggelar acara resepsi pernikahan mereka di hotel bintang lima yang ada di pusat kota Tokyo.

tbc

Maret ega datang...


End file.
